I'm Comin' At Ya!
by PFTones3482
Summary: If you've seen the movie, the title explains itself. New author, criticism accepted! T for some violence and cause I'm paranoid. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

** New writer alert! Feel free to leave helpful criticism- I so need to work on my wirting. I'm only going to continue this if I get at least 5 reviews in the next week. if I don't, oh well. It was worth a shot! (-=**

**I've been thinking of this idea ever since the movie, and I'm surprised that no one's done it before now. Enjoy!**

"Hope you got your 3d glasses, cause I'm comin' at you!" the alt Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried as he brought back the giant robot arm, and then swung it down at the three huddled shapes on the ground.

Ferb threw his body over Phineas, and Phineas did likewise with Perry. The platypus in response slung his right arm around both boys, and they all braced themselves for the hit. Luckily, neither of the three felt the hit, because they blacked out just as the pain began.

Dr. D's POV

I run in with my choo-choo train, which, by the way, was in the most inconvenient spot in the world (who owns VHS tapes anymore? Why do I even have VHS tapes? I don't have a VCR…). I'm all set to try and make peace with this guy, to try and get him to stop taking over the Tri-State Area, because it is rightfully mine….you know, as soon as Roger "mysteriously" disappears (don't tell me democracy doesn't work like that!). I blink and slow down as all the dust makes it harder to see. A strong gust of wind swirls it away, and I stop dead in my tracks.

Geez, that's a bad choice of words.

**R & R**


	2. In Walks the Sister

**Chapter 1 -**** In Walks the Sister**

**Hey, so I realized that I forgot this last time; I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! DAN AND SWAMPY DO! ( I wish I did, though)**

**Rookie Mistake**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the second chapter (Technically the first) Hope you like it!**

Doofenshmirtz stops in horror at the sight before him, letting the choo-choo train slip unnoticed from his fingers onto the floor.

His eyes slowly travel from the gaping hole in the floor to his alter-self, who is currently perched smugly on the robots wrist.

"Well, what do you think? Did I do good or what? Finally got rid of those brats," he says, grinning evilly at his alter ego, expecting some praise.

Doofenshmirtz raises his eyebrows up so far that they disappear into his hair, and he glances towards the floor for a weapon. Finding the toy train he had dropped only seconds ago, he leans over and picks it up. The alt-Dr. D's eyes widen and he gives a childlike squeal of delight.

"Oh, you found choo-choo! Let me at him!"

Dr. D shakes his head and takes a step back. "No way. That was a darn sick thing you just did. They were just two innocent kids, for goozims sake!" **(Always wanted to say that, BTW)**

The alt-Dr. D narrowed his eyes at himself. "Innocent? They are-ahem, excuse me, were- working with Perry the Platypus! How can you think they're innocent?"

Doof shrugged. "Innocent until proven guilty, right? But I don't think the first one applies to you anymore."

With that, he flung the train at his alter-self's head, sending him off the robot and onto a series of levers and table-tops on the way to the floor, knocking him further into unconsciousness with each hit. By the time he hit the floor, alt- Doofenshmirtz was fully blacked out, landing face down in a position Dr. D himself had been in, if only because of Perry the Platypus. With that thought on his mind, Dr. D ties his alternate version up tightly, and then tosses him into the already open portal. He dusts his hands on his lab coat, leaving sweat stains down the front. He finds the switch and turns off the portal to keep anyone else from coming in, and then turns to the hollow shell in his laboratory floor. One look into it sends Dr. D running for the nearest toilet.

PFT LINE BREAK

CANDACE POV

I pull Mom outside, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, come on, hurry!" I cry, and then throw my arm out….at absolutely nothing. Mom sighs.

"Do I even need to say there's nothing there?" she asks.

"Mom, you can say it all you want," I say, pulling her into a hug. "There's nothing there! Woo-hoo! I did it, I saved the world!" I start dancing, and then realize that Mom is still standing there. I wave her inside. "You can go back to your movie now."

She gives me a look that probably means I'll be seeing my counselor on Monday, but I'm too ecstatic to care right now. As soon as she goes inside, I turn and head straight for Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where I had last seen Phineas and Ferb. I get in pretty easily, because no one has bothered to realize that the front doors are lying 45 feet away. When I get in, I realize that I have no idea where to go. There's an elderly lady standing by a counter, so I walk over to her in the hopes that she knows where Dr. D lives.

"Hi, can you tell me where Dr. Doofenshmirtz lives?" I ask, knowing I'm flubbing the pronunciation.

The lady turns towards me and smiles. "Who?"

I pause. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz….he has a German accent….wears a lab coat…fights this platypus…" I trail off, realizing how stupid I sound, but a glance to the lady shows that she doesn't find it weird at all.

"Just like my neighbor upstairs in the penthouse," she muses.

Well, that solves that problem. I head to the elevators, but they're out of order so I turn to the stairs.

45 flights later, I reach the pent house floor, panting so loudly that I would think I was a dog if I didn't know better. I get to my feet slowly and wobble to the door. I twist the knob and it opens with a loud squeal. I walk into the room quickly, expecting to see Phineas, Ferb and Perry celebrating the defeat of the alternate Dr. D, but all I see is our Dr. D, kneeling on the floor.

"Dr. D?" I ask timidly. I don't know him very well, so I'm not exactly sure how to address him.

He turns around and my heart starts pounding in horror from two things; one, this giant, gaping hole that's in the floor, and two, the look on Dr. D's face. It's a look that says 'I am going to be sick,' but from the paleness of his face, it's easy to see that he already has been.

Oh, dear God.

**Anyone? Don't worry, the boys and Perry are in the next chapter...or ARE they? JK**

**R & R**


	3. Injuries

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Hey guys! thanks so much for all the great reviews! Sorry it took me a while to upload this, I've had like four million tests this week to study for.**

**So, anyway, here's chapter 2! I don't own PF, _evidement_ (French for obviously)**

**Hope you like it!**

CANDACE POV

My face pales as I sprint over to the hole in the floor and kneel next to Dr. D.

As soon as I see inside, I can't help it: I break down and start crying into my hands, shoulders raking with sobs. All 3 of them-Phineas, Ferb and Perry- are hurt really badly, at least, as far as I can see with all the rubble. Perry, who was under both the boys, seems to be the one who is least hurt. In fact, as I watch, his eyes flutter open.

"Perry?" I whisper.

He looks over at me and reaches an arm out, only to pull it back with a grimace. As Dr. D leans in and pulls him out, I can see that his right wrist is definitely broken, and that his tail has been bent backwards in a truly unnatural position. He has bruises and cuts all over his body and it looks like it hurts him just to breath. Dr. D hands me Perry, and I take him in my arms and hug him as tightly as I can without hurting him, letting my tears soak into his battered fur.

A few seconds later, he pushes away with his good arm and looks at me, raising an eyebrow. My lower lip trembles as my eyes swivel to the hole, and my eye refill with tears. Perry follows my gaze and his eyes widen more than I ever thought possible. He leaps forward, but is stopped abruptly as someone grabs him from behind. I turn to see Isabella standing there, holding Perry as tears stream down her cheeks.

I look behind me to see a bunch of people gathering, and I set my eyes on Stacy, who is almost directly behind me.

"Stacy," I say, "can you take Isabella and Perry out of here?"

My friend nods mutely and leads the crying girl and still squirming Perry out of the room, every single Fireside girl following them. I have no idea where they came from and I don't care. I breathe a small sigh of relief that Isabella doesn't have to stay and see this, and then I turn back to Doofenshmirtz. He has already pulled Phineas out of the hole, and I gasp in shock at the sight of him. His right arm and left leg are both broken, and he has cuts and bruises everywhere on his face. A large bruise has begun to form on his head, and I have the feeling that it means he has a concussion. I take him in my arms, and though I want to take him to a room myself, I know I can't. Instead, I give him to Jeremy, who had appeared behind me just as Stacy had left. He gives me a small, grim smile, and strides off, closely followed by Baljeet and Buford.

I don't get it. Phineas and Perry are hardly hurt. Well, they are hurt really badly, but not as bad as I thought they would be. How….?

I turn back to Doof and immediately have my answer. Ferb is cradled in his arms, and I throw a hand over my mouth in horror, gulping slowly.

"Oh my God," I whisper as I take in the sight.

His legs and arms, particularly his hands, are so messed up, crushed and twisted in a million different ways that I can't look. He has a broken nose, what looks like some broken ribs in a few places, and one eye is swollen shut. I see blood in his bright green hair, and assume that it's cracked open. There are cuts all over his face, much larger than those on Phineas' and Perry's, and the bruise forming on his right cheek reminds me suspiciously of the shape of England (Weird).

Dr. D looks awful; his face is so pale that I reach a hand out, afraid that he is going to pass out.

"Honestly kid," he says with the hint of a tremble in his voice, "I don't know if he'll make it."

I choke back a sob and gently pull Ferb into my arms. I stand slowly so that I won't disturb him and look around. "Where can I take him?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz motions me towards a door down the hall and to the left. He opens it and for a moment, all I can see is black and purple. Doof clears his throat.

"This is my daughter Vanessa's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you use it, considering the circumstances."

Vanessa…where have I heard that name before? I disregard the thought for now, sure it will come to me later, and I place Ferb carefully on the bed, wondering for a split second if I should put something under him to stop the blood. As if he is reading my mind, Dr. D leans over and hands me a towel.

"There's a bathroom through there," he says, motioning to the left. "Feel free to clean up."

I barely notice him leaving as I slide the towel under Ferb's head carefully. I drag a nearby chair over to the bed a moment later, and gently take his left hand, the one that's the least crushed, into mine, not stopping the tears anymore. I sit there for maybe 15 minutes watching the slow-agonizingly slow- up and down movement of his chest before I realize that I need to go check on Phineas. I'm about to stand when I hear a voice behind me.

"Candace?"

I turn to see the second-Fireside Girl in command Gretchen step in the door.

"Yeah?" I ask, wincing when the voice that comes out of my mouth doesn't even remotely resemble mine; it sound like I've been drunk and have a hangover and have a bad cold while I'm drinking a glass of water at the same time.*

"Perry wants to see Ferb. Isabella and the rest of us fixed Perry up as best we could. That was one patch I didn't like earning," the girl murmurs. She glances up, clears her throat and continues. "Anyway, he's kinda freaking out. Oh, and Isabella's with him."

Gretchen pushes her glasses up her nose and looks at me expectantly. I need to ask.

"How's Phineas?"

She shrugged. "I haven't seen him, but Jeremy says he's doing OK. Dr. D is with him right now, trying his best to give him first aid and fix him up."

I nod, relieved to hear that Phineas is OK…..at least for the time being.

"So…..? "

I glance up, almost having forgotten about the Fireside Girl standing in front of me. "Sorry. Yes, you can send them in."

Gretchen salutes me, walks out the door and shuts it behind her. I sit down heavily in the chair to wait for my platypus, which isn't even necessary, because he basically sprints in 3 seconds later with Isabella at his heels.

**So, what did you think?**

***I have heard somone who sounded exactly like a previous drunk with a hangover and a cold, drinking a glass of water-it was my uncle over the phone...on his birthday. Yeesh.**

**Please r & r and i'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	4. What am I going to tell Mom?

**Chapter Three- Yea! I got it up! sorry this is taking so long, guys. I have the entire story written, I just need to edit all the crap out of it. Thenks for all the reviews! **

**For all you Canderemy fans out there, there is definately some in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**GENERAL POV**

Perry looks at Candace and then turns his head towards the bed. Isabella steps forward, a hand just barely touching Perry's back to steady him.

Perry's right arm is in a sling, and his tail has been wrapped in gauze and taped to his back to keep him from moving it. He's having a hard time walking with the pain, but he struggles to keep it together, so he doesn't worry anyone. Besides, he's worried enough about Phineas and Ferb.

"How…how is he?" Isabella stutters.

Candace turns away from Ferb in order for the two to see him. Isabella's face pales and she spins on her heel and darts out of the room. Candace winces and looks over at Perry. His face is stricken with grief and pain, how much of it from seeing Ferb and how much from his own injuries, she's not sure. His normally vacant and clueless eyes are already filling with tears.

"Perry?" Candace whispers, concerned.

The platypus looks over at her as the first few tears begin slipping down his cheeks.

"He needs you right now, Perry."

He nods and carefully hops onto the bed next to Ferb, taking his hat off and settling down in the crook of Ferb's broken arm. His eyes rise to meet Candace's and she gives him a small smile.

"I'm going to go check on Phineas, OK?"

Perry nods, and then blinks in confusion as a look of pure terror hits Candace's face.

"What am I going to tell Mom and Dad? I'd tell them the truth, but they'd be so angry at us and never let us out of the house again…..Gosh, Perry, they might send you away."

Perry winces visibly at the thought, and then winces again from the pain he got from wincing the first time. This cycle continues for a few moments until a huge gasp from Candace makes him stop and jump two feet in the air.

"Oh my gosh, Perry we could be taken away from them for child neglection!"

Perry's jaw drops to the bed and he looks at Candace in shock. He doesn't want to be taken away from the kids, but even he has to admit that this is a bad scenario…. and probably a real one, too. **(It is. Happened to one of my friends)**

"That settles it," Candace mutters. "I need to come up with a fake story."

Perry gives Candace a sympathetic look and she starts to leave. She hesitates with her hand on the doorknob, and then strides back over to the bed and gives Ferb a peck on the forehead. She wipes her thumb over his hair, brushing away most of the blood that had seeped over onto his skin. She wipes it on the towel under his head.

"God, Perry, I hope he makes it."

Candace rubs Perry's head gently, avoiding the larger cuts that are visible on his fur. The platypus gives out a small chatter and Candace backs out of the room. She closes the door and turns around, literally running into Dr. D, who is carrying a first aid kit.

He offers her a tissue for the tears that had snuck their way onto her cheeks and Candace smiles, taking it from his hand.

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. D," she says, blowing her nose into the tissue a second later.

"Thanks, but I feel like I could've done something to prevent this," he murmurs glumly.

Candace glances at him with a confused look. "How so?"

"If I had gotten here sooner, I might have been able to-"

Candace cuts him off with a shake of her head. "There was nothing you could do. I'm just glad that you were here at all. Who knows how bad they would've been if you hadn't been here," she says, trying to gulp back the lump in her throat.

Doof smiles weakly and heads into Ferb's room with his first aid kit. Candace, as soon as the door closes, slides onto the floor and puts her head in her hands, letting her sobs overcome her, all the while wondering how it's possible that a person's body can produce this many tears.

A gentle hand on her shoulder a minute later makes her look up. Jeremy offers Candace a small smile, and then drags her to her feet by the elbows. He gives her a tight hug and whispers firmly in her ear: "They'll make it. I promise."

"You can't promise me something like that Jeremy. Besides, it's not Phineas I'm worried about. I mean, I'm worried about him, but Gretchen said he was doing OK."

Candace casts a glance back at the closed door, and then turns her attention back to Jeremy. "I'm more worried about Ferb at the moment. You haven't seen him, but it's….he looks awful Jeremy, he really does."

Jeremy looks over Candace's shoulder at the door, and then raises her chin so that his eyes met hers. "You know he'll be OK."

"I hope so."

Jeremy kisses her tenderly on the cheek and then raises his eyebrows. "So, what are you going to tell your parents?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything," Candace says quietly, and then tells Jeremy what she had told Perry about the child neglection. His eyebrows rise several times throughout the whole explanation, but when Candace finishes, he nods.

"I don't like it," he says, beginning to pace, "but I agree that that's probably the only way. I won't say anything, as long as you promise to be careful."

He looks at Candace sharply, and she nods. "Of course I'll be careful, silly."

Candace reaches over and takes Jeremy's hand into hers, and together they walk into what they think is the living room. They stop in their tracks as they reach the entrance and look at each other, immediately overwhelmed by the sheer number of kids, teens and animals occupying the area.

Every friend of Phineas, Ferb and Candace, friends of those friends, and even friends of those friends, are squeezed into the tiny living area. The only ones that Candace and Jeremy recognize immediately include the Fireside Girls, Isabella, Stacy, Jenny, Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Albert. After a few minutes of searching, Candace finds Django and then spots his and Jenny's cousin Sara. Jeremy meanwhile sees Coltrane in the crowd, and he turns to Candace.

"Mind if I go talk to Coltrane?" he asks sheepishly.

Candace shrugs. "Go ahead."

Jeremy smiles, then darts away. Candace continues to search the room, and though she doesn't find any more people that she knows by name (amazingly, Love Handel is nowhere to be seen, though Candace was sure they had been the ones playing the musical accompaniment), she does spot Pinky, Isabella's Chihuahua. After doing a double take to make sure it really is him (it is, surprisingly enough), Candace disregards everyone in the room, and searches the place for a quite area.

Though the task seems impossible, eventually she finds an area near a closet with a giant placard that says 'NORM' on it. No one is around, so she sits on the floor and pulls her phone out.

The ground starts rumbling and shaking before she can even open her phone, and she looks up in confusion as a giant robot walks out of the closet, declaring "My name is Norm."

Although the robot looks familiar, Candace can't place him, so as soon as "Norm" passes her, she flips open her phone and, with a deep breath, presses speed dial #1.

**So, what did you think?**

**Hey, we were in Doofs place. I had to put Norm in there somewhere. (-=**

**Wait til you see the story Candace comes up with (or did I technically come up with it?) It makes no sense. **

**Oh, about the "Jenny and Django's" cousin thing, I found out that they are actually related. i had thought that for a long time, but i have now been proven correct! it makes sense, when you think about it. but yeah, that's why i put that the way that i did.**

**The next chapter includes a very obnoxious person (I think) who all Phinabella fans hated at the end of the movie cause of the mind erasing. take a wild guess. **

**Please R and R, and thanks to all of you who have!**


	5. Major HotShot

**CHAPTER FOUR- Hey, look how fast I got this up! I'm learning! Hey, a quick note about my last chapter- I think I confused some of you into thinking that Django and Jenny are cousins-they aren't. They're brother and sister. Sorry, I guess I should have made that more clear. Pretty awesome, though, right? It's on Phineas and Ferb wiki, BTW, for all you who wanted to know where I found it. Though I guess Wiki isn't the most trustworthy place...oh well. **

**Anyway, here's my fourth chapter (or is it my fifth? stupid Prologue confusion.) Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, BTW, I go all hater girl on Major Monogram. He really ticked me off in the movie. sorry!**

CANDACE POV

The phone rings on the other end 2 times before Mom finally picks it up. When she speaks, her voice is a little more than annoyed.

"What is it Candace? This better not be about some fictional antic that the boys are dong, because I've already not seen one today."

"It's not Mom, I promise."

Mom calms down a little. "Well, then what is it?"

I pause. I haven't exactly thought of anything yet. There are a few ideas in my head, but most of them involve school, and hey, it's summer. I mean, where do I begin?

"Candace?"

"Oh, right. Um, well my friend, uh, Vanessa invited Phineas, Ferb and I to, uh, go…..camping with her. Yeah! She wants us to go camping with her and her dad. Can we?"

I'm pumping my fist in the air, amazed that I have come up with such a good idea, when Mom's logic breaks through my celebration.

"What about your clothes?"

Shoot. Haven't thought about that.

"We, um are going to…get camp uniforms?" Do people still do that? I have no idea.

"Oh. Oh, well that makes sense," Mom says.

"It does? I mean, of course it does! So can we go?" I ask in shock. I can't believe that actually worked! "I think it's for about a week, maybe more if we really like it."

"Well…sure. Just let me talk to her father so I can make sure I have all the proper information."

Great timing, Mom. "OK. Uh, let me just find him first." I begin running through the apartment, trying to figure out where Ferb's room is. I finally find it after walking into the kitchen, the bathroom and even outside on the balcony. I mean, how did I miss that?

I push open the door to see Dr. D wiping Ferb's forehead with a wet washcloth. He looks up from his work and gives me a smile. "Whatcha need?" he asks.

I hear a vague "Hey!" from what sounds like Isabella outside the room before I respond. I quickly explain what I told Mom, and Dr. D takes the phone without any hesitation.

"Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, right?" he says in to the phone.

I let him work it out with Mom, and take a look at Ferb while he's talking. His head has been bandaged tightly, and his left wrist and arm, the least damaged ones, are wrapped in gauze and fixed with a makeshift splint. His bloody shirt is on the floor on top of a towel, and his ribs have been bandaged as well. There is some kind of goop over his black eye, probably to make the swelling go down, and he's been cleaned up of most of the blood.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz did a really good job for an "evil" scientist. I glance back over at him as he finishes the conversation with Mom and I take the phone back. "So, can we go?" I ask, putting as much hope in my voice as I possibly can.

"Of course you can!" Mom says. "I'll call your cell once a day to check on you. By the way, have you seen Perry?"

"Yeah, he's with us. Thanks Mom! Bye!" I hang up the phone quickly and realize that I am trembling. I've never lied to anyone that much before-not even Stacy that one time at the fair. I nod my thanks to Dr. D, who's turned his attention back to Ferb, and then head back out the door towards the living room-I think.

I face the people in it, and glance around. I spot a crate and drag it over. I then stand on top of it and cup my hands over my mouth. "Hey? Hey everyone!"

A lot of shushing goes on and pretty soon, I have everyone's attention. As I'm glancing over the crowd, I realize that only a few people can be of any help to me at the moment. "I hate to say this, what with Phineas and Ferb in the condition they're in, but I need to tell you that-"

"We need you all to go home so that Agent P's owners can say goodbye."

I spin around on my heel to see who had just interrupted me and almost fall off the crate in the process. "What?" I say, hearing very clearly the malice in my voice.

A middle aged man with a white mustache raises his unibrow. "Well, we thought you would want to say goodbye to Agent P in private."

Agent P….does he mean Perry? "What do you mean?" I ask.

"He didn't tell you? Didn't he give you a pamphlet?"

I pause. "I think Phineas and Ferb threw it away."

"Doesn't anyone read those things?" the man cries to a nerdy looking teenager standing next to him. The boy shrugs. "I tried to warn you sir."

"I'm sorry, but now that you know Agent P's secret, he'll have to be sent away forever."

My face pales. "What? But he's hurt! You can't send him away while he's injured!"

The guy pauses, and while he's thinking about my sentence, the full majority of his statement hits me.

"Wait, what do you mean send him away? I don't want to lose him! Ugh, now I've never wished so much that I could un-know something!" This would break Phineas and Ferb's hearts. Suddenly, the nerdy kid clears his throat.

"Sir, what about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's amnesia-inator?"

"I never built an amnesia-inator." I look over to see Dr. D standing in the door way, looking confused. "I think I'd remember building something like that."

I almost snort at the irony, and then turn back as the old guy starts talking again. "We need to hit all of you with it right now, then, so you don't remember any of this. Carl, start with the teens and then I'll-"

"Are you kidding me?" I cry. "Did you not here what I said? Look I don't care who you think you are, but you aren't erasing our memories right now! Get your head out of the stupid clouds! One of your agents is hurt, and so are both my brothers! One of them could…could die, for crying out loud! I think your secret is the least of our problems right now!" I gulp, and the guy steps back. I realize that my hands are trembling and clenched at my sides.

"Look," he says, shaking his head, "I'll let your family keep their memories until everyone is better, but I'm sorry the rest of you are going to have to get hit with the amnesia-inator today."

I'm about to nod in agreement when Jeremy steps forward and takes my hand. "No way. I'm helping Candace."

Isabella walks up as well and stands on the other side of me. "Ditto."

Baljeet and Buford come over. "Same here," they say in unison.

I see Stacy begin to step forward, but the dumbbell in the suit holds his hand up. "No more." His eyes scan the kids I have lined up in front of me, and finally he nods. "You kids…fine. I know you're close to Phineas and Ferb. No one else. All the rest of you, come with me to the amnesia-inator. Carl, bring up the rear!"

"Yes sir," Carl says.

"Now, young lady, we'll be in touch and-"

I cut him off. "No way. Carl will stay in touch. From what I can see, he's not a complete moron like his boss."

"He's not," Isabella and Baljeet chime together. Before I can ask how the heck they know Carl, the dude glares at me. "Now see here, missy-"

"Francis," growls Dr. D, who's still in the room, "you will leave my house this instant."

"But I-"

"Now."

Big shot Major "Francis" holds up his hands in surrender and motions all the kids out the door. Stacy throws an apologetic look back at me, and I smile at her to tell her that it's OK. I know she wants to help, but I'm not about to ruin what I've already managed to get. We get to keep Perry, I get help from mine and Phineas and Ferb's closest friends (minus Stacy) and I showed up a hot shot moron.

"Thanks," I say, turning to Dr. D. He waves and heads back to Ferb's room. I turn and look at the assortment of people in front of me. Isabella and Jeremy have disappeared, leaving me with Buford, Baljeet, and Pinky, who is definitely a secret agent, if the fedora perched on his head in any indicator.

I kneel next to him. "Maybe you should take Isabella home for now. She's had a rough day, and I know you have too."

The little dog shakes his head and motions down the hallway towards Ferb's room. "Alright, go ahead."

He barks and scampers away, and I turn next to Baljeet and Buford. "Are Phineas and Ferb going to be OK?" the former asks me.

I quiver at his words, and open my mouth slowly, not sure how to respond. "Shut-up, dweeb, she doesn't know!" Buford yells.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK, Buford, he's just curious. I honestly don't know how they are, guys."

"So why are we here?" Buford asks.

"Because Phineas and Ferb need help, and you volunteered. Plus, I trust you guys more than that dumb Major."

"Nice. So, what do you want us to do?" Baljeet asks.

"Well, can you both go get some more first-aid supplies? We're kinda low." I hand them a twenty and both boys dart away, presumably to the pharmacy across the street.

I turn, ready to _finally_ go see Phineas and jump 3 feet in the air when I see Carl behind me. "Geez, a little warning would be nice!" I cry, putting a hand over my pounding heart.

"Sorry," the boy mutters. "I was just wondering if there was something I could do to help."

I pause. "Yeah. I need you to help Dr. D and Jeremy keep an eye on the other 3 kids. I need to watch my brothers. Plus, you've got to keep us in touch with Major-what's it."

"Monogram."

"Whatever. So, that good for you?"

"Sure, of course." He pauses, and then as he turns to leave, speaks again. "I'm going to go call Vanessa and see if she can come help."

"Dr. D's daughter?" Still can't remeber where I've heard that name before!

"Yup." I nod, and Carl leaves.

Finally. Phineas. I find his room quickly thanks to the signs Dr. D had put on the door saying "PATIENT NEEDS REST, and QUIET OVER HERE, and lastly, one that made me giggle, MY ROOM. YOU ENTER, YOU'RE DEAD.

I hesitated, and then grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door into the room.

**Candace finally gets into Phineas' room! Only took two chapters. BTW, the last sign on the door my brother actually has. (-=**

**So, whatcha think? Did anyone catch my hint to the song "Summer, Man Where Do We Begin?" It's my fave song from the movie! Had to reference it. I DON'T OWN IT, but it's the coolest song ever! **

**Oh, I originally had Stacy stay, but it's hard for me to write for her, so I made her leave. Sorry if I made Candace seem rude to her. Just couldn't figure out how to get her out of there without causing some big scene.**

**Anywho, R and R!**


	6. The Awakening

**Chapter 5- Well, I threw in some Phinabella for all you guys who asked…although, I was going to anyway. (-; Expect more of it later on…**

**There will be a little Ferbnessa later in the story, but not a whole ton. Sorry guys. **

**BTW, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to, had the chapter written and everything, but it was my birthday, so my Mom basically forbade me from the computer all day while we celebrated. I got a pie in my face! Woo hoo! But you don't want to hear about that, you want to read the story. **

**Continue on, and enjoy! (Oh, I realize the title is the name of a book by Kelley Armstrong...I really reccomend it! I don't own the book...I mean, it's on my bookshelf, but... you know what I mean)**

* * *

><p><em>I hesitated, and then grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door into the room.<em>

CANDACE POV

Isabella and Jeremy both look up from where they are sitting next to Phineas' bed and give me brief smiles. Isabella has Phineas' left hand tightly wrapped in hers, and Jeremy is standing over both of them with a worried expression on his face.

"How is he?" I whisper. Jeremy comes over and hugs me lightly.

"He's doing OK. You want to be alone?"

I glance over towards Isabella, who has already half stood up from the chair. "Yeah. Can I?"

"Of course," Jeremy says. "Come on Isabella, let's go."

She stands reluctantly, and then leans over and kisses Phineas on the cheek. My eyebrows shoot up, and I glance over at Jeremy, who's struggling to hide a smile. Isabella leaves the room, and Jeremy looks back at me and winks. "Wonder if he'll remember that when he wakes up."

I smile and close the door behind him, and then turn and sit down in the chair Isabella has left behind. I take up Phineas' hand into mine, just as Isabella had done, and pause, wondering what to say. To fill the time, I look at his hand, and instantly regret it. It's covered in bruises and cuts, and I rub my thumb over them softly.

"Gosh, Phin," I murmur, "you've gotta be OK. I want you here so much. Ferb _needs_ you here. You have got to get better, if not for me, than for him. He's in a pretty bad state bro, and could use your support right now."

I sigh, not knowing what else to say to him. It hurts me so much to see him this way…..I just can't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry, Phin. I-I gotta go. Please wake up soon. God, I want you to wake up soon."

Fighting back tears at seeing my brother like this, I squeeze his battered hand gently and stand, still holding it. I begin to leave the room, but something pulls me back.

Literally.

The pressure on my hand increases and I turn slowly to see Phineas pulling weakly on it, his eyes a bit disoriented, but open. He smiles slowly, wincing as he does.

"Is…is this soon enough Candace?" he asks, his voice hoarse.

My jaw goes slack and I'm at a loss for words. Then, my mouth cracks into a smile so wide that my face begins to hurt and I'm forced to try to restrain the grin.

I throw my arms around Phineas and hug him as gently as I can. I plant a kiss on his forehead, and he grimaces.

"Bleecch," he mutters, but his trademark smile is wide on his face. I ruffle his hair lightly, smiling. "I'm so glad you're OK, Phin! You had us so worried."

Phineas' smile fades slowly until it becomes a frown. "What-what happened?"

I blink in surprise. "You don't remember?"

Phineas' frown deepens. "Not really. Perry, Ferb and I stopped the Norm-bots, and then…..well, it's kind of a blur from there."

I gulp slowly, and sit down next to him on the bed, taking his hand back into mine. "You, Ferb, and Perry got hit by the alt-Dr.D's giant robot," I say softly, forcing myself to look my brother in the eye.

Phineas sits straight up in bed, yelping softly as the full number of his injuries take impact on his body. His frantic eyes meet mine, and for an instant, I'm afraid he's going to pass out.

"Are Ferb and Perry OK?"

I _knew _that would be his first question. I sigh, and turn, pulling my knee up onto the bed so that I'm facing Phineas completely. "Perry….Perry's OK. He has a broken tail, and his right wrist is broken, and he's obviously covered in cuts and bruises, but he's up and about, which is more than can be said for you."

Phineas chuckles softly. "Ouch. I bet that must hurt. What about Ferb? I bet he's already up and running around. He's probably annoyed that I'm being such a slow poke."

I look down at the floor, biting my lip so hard that I taste blood, and Phineas' laughter dies away.

"Candace?"

I raise my head slowly and something in my face makes Phineas go more deathly pale than he already is.

"Please tell me he's not-"

"No, no!" I interrupt. "He's alive."

I glance away as I say the next bit, but Phineas deserves to hear it, no matter how much I don't want to tell him. "For now."

"What?" His whisper is so soft, that I almost don't catch it. "For now? You mean he could…he could die? My brother could die?"

A small sigh escapes my lips and I nod reluctantly. "Yes, Phin. He could."

I jump in surprise as Phineas whips the covers off himself with his good hand, and quickly get off the bed as he swings his legs over the edge of the mattress. He grimaces when his left leg hits the ground but he says nothing, instead pulling himself up by the bedframe with his left hand. He lets go and wobbles precariously. I grab hold of his shoulder quickly to steady him, and he leans himself heavily on me. "OK. Let's go."

"Phineas, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Candace," he says in a voice I haven't heard him use since the tricycle incident, "he's my brother. I want to go see him." He looks up at me and says in a voice that would make a Popsicle (or Isabella) melt, "Please?"

I nod and haul him carefully into my arms, juggling him around a bit until I'm sure he'll be comfortable. As I'm attempting to get to the door without falling over, I see that Phineas has had his right hand tightly wrapped in gauze, and his leg has a crude, but seemingly functional splint on it that looks like it was made of a chair leg. Sure enough, as I finally struggle to the door, I spot a disheveled chair in the corner of the room, covered with a towel.

Dr. D did a pretty good job.

I find the doorknob with my fingertips and manage to open the door a crack, before kicking it open with my foot, almost whacking Buford and Baljeet in the process. "Oooh, sorry guys!" I cry, hoping I didn't actually hit them.

"No problem," Buford says, finally taking his eyes off the receipt in his hand. Baljeet looks up as well, and the shopping bags both boys are holding spill to the floor.

"Dinnerbell, you're alive!" Buford yelps. Baljeet elbows him quickly, and then looks up with an apologetic smile. "Glad you're up Phineas. Candace, we had some trouble finding rubbing alcohol. Apparently, tons of people have been coming in for antibiotics to treat the injuries they got from the Norm-bots. Sorry, we only got one bottle."

"We would have gotten more," Buford interrupts, "but we got mobbed by people on the way out."

I smile. "That's OK, guys. Thanks for trying anyway. You can just put the stuff you did get in the bathroom."

Before either can respond, I hear a voice from behind me shout "This is great!"

I turn to see Carl standing there, grinning from ear to ear. "What's great?"

"My first aid skills," says Dr. D, emerging from down the hall, wiping his hands on a towel. He comes closer, and I can see that he's smiling. "Ferb is doing OK right now. Not great…I still want to keep a close eye on him, but he's better than he was."

I sigh in relief, and then look at Phineas. He's quivering and staring at Dr. D in horror. I glance over at the scientist and realize that he has blood on his hands and lab coat, which he is now frantically trying to rub off, having seen Phineas' reaction.

"Are you sure he's OK?" Phineas whispers.

Dr. D gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure. Glad you're up, kid. Feeling any better?"

Phineas nods hesitantly. "OK," Dr. D says. "Well, I'm going to go whip something up for everyone to eat for dinner. Who wants to help?"

"Me!" cries Buford, and I blink, not having realized that he and Baljeet were still there. I roll my eyes as Buford picks up all 4 bags from the pharmacy and shoves them into the bathroom before eagerly before following Dr. D down the hall, dragging a protesting Baljeet behind him.

I turn back to Carl, shifting Phineas slightly in my arms. "So, what's great?"

"Oh, well, I got a hold of Vanessa and she'll be here in about an hour."

"That's awesome!" I say. I could really use an extra hand right now. I didn't really want to leave Dr. D to deal with those two, and I have no idea where Jeremy and Isabella are. I look back at Carl, ready to ask him if he would go help Dr. D with dinner, only to find that he's not there.

"Great," I mutter, and head down the hall to Ferb's door. I pause outside of it and look down at Phineas, eagerly straining in my arms. "Phineas, he-he's pretty messed up. Are you sure you want to see him right now?"

"Candace, he's my brother. Of course I want to see him."

"All right…" I say, reaching for the doorknob. A hand tugs at my t-shirt and I turn to see Isabella there. Her face lights up when she sees Phineas, but she manages to keep her attention on me for a few moments more.

"I think I'm ready to see him now, Candace." As I nod, she takes Phineas' hand in hers and smiles. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I'm glad you're OK," he stutters, and I smile. I open the door and jump in surprise as a tan and furry shape darts out of the room and tackles Isabella.

"Pinky? Pinky! Whoa, calm down boy, I'm fine!" Isabella giggles. Her eyes alight on the fedora perched atop the dog's head, and though her eyes widen slightly, she says nothing.

I chuckle, and push Isabella in front of me. I follow her into the room and set Phineas down carefully in the big easy chair by the bed. His mouth forms an "O" and his eyebrows scrunch in pain.

"Oh my gosh," he whispers as he lays his eyes on his brother for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I really wanted Phineas to wake up first, so he did!<strong>

**Vanessa will be in the next chapter. Yup. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, so I'll say it now- Vanessa is just there as support, not because she loves Ferb. I like the Ferbnessa pairing, but it wouldn't work out with the idea I have in mind. Sorry guys! (There is Phinabella though)**

**Anyways, please R and R! Thanks to all who have! (PS, I don't own Phineas and Ferb)-=**


	7. Dinner, Anyone?

**CHAPTER 6- Hey, I'm back! i put some more Phinabella in for all you people out there. keep in mind-tad Ferbella, but PURELY friendship. I'm Phinabella all the way.**

**It might seem like I'm mad at Phineas in here, but I just had to make him a little upset for my intended scenario...Anyway, here's chapter 6 (or 7? Prologues...I swear they'll be the death of me)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PHINEAS POV<p>

Holy crap. Ferb looks awful! My eyes flicker up and down his ragged body, and my breath hitches in my throat at the sight of his hands and ribs. I mean, I can literally see his ribs. I don't think you're supposed to be able to, are you? My eyes go once more to his hands, which are the parts that seem most crushed to me, and I gulp down the bile rising in my throat. I mean, he broke his thumb once when we accidentally set down a giant purple peacock (don't ask) on top of him, but that's nothing compared to this.

I can't believe how hurt he is, when Perry and I have hardly a scratch on us. Hey, speaking of Perry…..

I glance over as Candace leans down and gently shakes Perry, who had fallen asleep next to Ferb. "Perry…look who's up, sleepy head," she says to him teasingly.

Perry looks up groggily, and for a second, he looks like he did when he first woke up in our house when we brought him home-calm and innocent. Then his eyes flicker to me, and a huge smile lights up his face, clearly causing him some pain. He quickly untangles himself from Ferb's unconscious grip, and jumps lightly to the floor before racing over and leaping smoothly into my lap, avoiding my left leg as much as he possibly can. He wraps his one good arm around my neck in a tight hug, and I squeeze back gently. "Perry, I'm OK now."

I look back over to Ferb, who Candace is re-covering with the blanket and grimace. "Oh, Perry. How did Ferb get so hurt like this?"

Perry looks up at me, his eyes watery and he shakes his head slowly, obviously not knowing the answer. A slow cough from behind me makes me turn, wincing in pain. Isabella is still standing there with Candace, who has her hand on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella looks like she's going to pass out, and for a second, I tighten my muscles, ready to get up and steady her before I remember that there is a platypus on my lap and I have a broken leg.

"I have a theory you guys," Isabella says softly, twiddling her thumbs over and around each other. "You know, like, why he got hurt more than you two." I nod, wanting her to continue. "Well, first of all, he was on the top, so he would get more hurt. But, there is also the matter of, well, that he's him." I cock my head slightly, not getting it. "Look, he loves you guys like crazy. So while you were protecting Perry, Phineas, I think he put all his energy into protecting you guys….no matter what happened to him."

Her eyes flicker over to Ferb and for a Nano-second, I'm jealous. Jealous! Of my seriously injured brother! What the heck is wrong with me? (Don't answer that)

"You're right," I whisper, the full majority of her words hitting me like a ton of bricks in the face (which, oddly enough hasn't happened yet. Weird). "He would do that for us."

I hug Perry tighter to my chest and sigh. Here I am, feeling jealous of my brother for getting the attention for one second, and he could have died trying to save me. Great. Just great. I look up to say something, and close my mouth as Carl walks in. "Hey guys! Hey Phineas," he says just a little too cheerily. I wince, and a small throbbing begins in my head, echoing its way to my brain.

"So," Carl says, "I found this pair of crutches in Dr. D's storage room and thought you might be able to use them!" I grimace as his voice pierces through my ears, yet smile gratefully all the same. I manage to muster a small "Thanks" before feeling drained. Luckily, Perry chatters, saving me from saying anything else.

I glance down as he waves his hand towards Carl, a clear look of confusion written all over his face. Carl looks just as confused for a second, before Perry motions to his watch…hologram…magnet…thingy. What the heck is it?

"Oh, Major Monogram?" Carl asks, lowering his voice enough for me to not want to throw the radio clock at his head. "Oh, Candace told him off real good when he tried to first relocate you, and then when he tried to erase everyone's memories. I think he was scared of her!"

Perry whips his head around and gives Candace a look of surprise, his eyebrows flying up to the top of his head. She smiles sheepishly.

"He seemed more worried about your darn secret than you. I just figured it was time someone put him in his place."

Carl nods furiously, mouthing "It was," before shutting it as Perry looks at him. All Perry does, though, is crack a small smile, and then settle back into my lap. We all look over to the door as it creaks open and then in walks Dr. D.

"Hey, I figured you guys might be hungry. The two….uh, odd ones helped me make you all breakfast for dinner. Any takers?"

I raise my hand, smiling a bit sheepishly, just as Candace had done. "I'm really hungry. Can I have some?"

Dr. D rolls his eyes. "Of course you can, providing you can get some before…Buford, is it? Before Buford eats it all. Let's go!"

I smile and wave my hand at the chair. "I would, but I'm not much at maneuvering crutches right now." I glance back up at Carl. "Sorry, man. It was nice of you to think of that though."

Carl waves his hand and leaves the room quickly, no doubt to get some of that food before Buford does.

"Luckily," Dr. D says, making me look back over to him, "you just happen to be sitting in the chair that I made for Vanessa when she broke her leg as a tween." He walks over to my chair, and despite the slight warning glare I see in Perry's eyes, he leans over and presses a small button on the underside of the armrest. "One of the few inventions Vanessa actually likes," he says as wheels sprout from the bottom and the arm flips over to reveal a small joystick.

"Sweet!" I cry, grinning at the mechanism. I cast a look back over to Ferb and frown. "Sorry bro," I whisper, "but I've gotta' be takin' care of things right now…like my hunger. See you when you wake up."

Dr. D pats my shoulder lightly and then smiles. "Hey, you like bacon?"

**(Now picture Dr. D saying he loves almond brittle and you'll get what I intended here)**

"Love it!" I cry.

I wave to Candace and Isabella, who haven't said a word since the Monogram confrontation from Carl, and then Dr. D wheels me out of the room. Perry leaps off my lap, gives me a smile, and then heads back into Ferb's room. I can't blame him. If I had the choice between staying with an owner I was certain would recover, or one I'm not sure would make it at all, I'd have to pick the latter.

* * *

><p>CANDACE POV<p>

I close the door after Perry walks back in, and then turn around to see Isabella crying. Wait, what?

"Is, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to her on the bed. "You weren't this upset when Phineas was unconscious."

"I know," she whispers, "but it was easier to stay in control with him because he didn't look this bad." She yelps softly as Pinky, who had disappeared for a while to God knows where, wriggles under her arm. She gently takes him up in her arms and strokes his fur until she calms down a little. "I mean, he's my best friend other than Phineas. He listens to me rant and rave over Phineas, and gives me advice when I need it, and gosh Candace, if he didn't make it, I don't know….."

She breaks down crying, sobbing really, for the first time since all this crap started…which was only about 3 or 4 hours ago. I pull her into a hug and let her cry into my shirt, patting her heaving shoulders gently. Finally, she pulls away and sniffs.

"Hey," she murmurs, looking around, "where's Pinky?"

It's such a simple and everyday thing to say that I snicker. Isabella smiles through her tears. "Thanks Candace."

She heads for the door, and then pauses and turns back, leaning over Ferb and kissing him slightly on the cheek. It's so brief; in fact, that I almost don't realize what she's done until she's done it. She leaves the room quickly, and I'm left with Perry.

I turn to look at Ferb and smile at the first-aid job that I hadn't really noticed until now. His left wrist has been splinted in a similar fashion to Perry's, and there is fresh gauze on his head. A light t-shirt covers his previously bare and exposed chest, though it's quite small and only covers about half of him, exposing the rest of the bandaging underneath. Eh. It's the thought that counts, right? I look over to Perry, sitting, drooping, actually, on the edge of the bed, and I realize he hasn't eaten or slept since about 6:30 A.M. this morning. I go over and put a hand on his back, startling him out of his daydreams.

"Perry, why don't you go eat something? I'll stay with Ferb."

He nods after a moment of consideration, and wobbles sleepily out of the room. I close the door and seat myself next to the bed. "Ferb, you've got to wake up. So many people miss and love you here, especially Phineas and I. Dude, I don't know what we'd do without you. You're quiet, but you're really loud. I know I don't show you all that much compassion, but….this love is silent, you know? If-oh, heaven forbid-if it was just Phineas and I, well, life just wouldn't be the same."

I look up from my long monologue as the door opens and a girl about my age pokes her head in, her dark brown hair swishing over her black clad shoulders. Her mouth falls open at the sight of Ferb and she looks to me. "Candace, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. And you're Vanessa, right? You went with us around the world, didn't you?" I knew I'd heard of her before!

"Yeah….gosh, I didn't know it was this bad. I mean, I saw Phineas, but I thought Ferb would be about the same, if not better." Her eyes swept over to me, and she smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry. I bet we'll find out what Ferb is short for yet."

I chuckle and Vanessa winks and leaves the room.

I turn back to Ferb just as my stomach growls loud enough for it to have been a lion in a previous life. I put my hand over it and wince. "I'm sorry Ferb. I'm so hungry; I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. I've gotta go. I'll be back, or someone else will, but remember, I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

I stand up and have my hand on the doorknob when the little British voice draws me back.

"Frank."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone figure out where I got Frank? Anyone? I'll tell...eventually. Hee hee hee.<strong>

**OMG he's awake! And more importantly, alive. Or is it all a lucid dream? (it's not, I was just watching Nerd's of a Feather this morning)**

**Oh, and the Purple Peacock? just this random thought that popped in my head during History today. I know, right?**

**Don't own PF, Please R and R**


	8. A Grape MomentSort Of

**Chapter 7-Hey, I didn't leave you with more than a 5 second cliffee! (Unless you pressed review, which i hope you did)**

**Did anyone figure out Frank yet? You'll understand the "grape" pun in a few minutes. My dad does that all the time. "Oh, lets go buy some grapes!" "Oh, what a grape idea!" not really funny after 6 million times. **

**hardy har har...here's my chapter. Read, love, and then...**

* * *

><p><em>I stand up and have my hand on the doorknob when the little British voice draws me back.<em>

"_Frank."_

CANDACE POV

I spin around, catching my heel on the carpet and almost falling over, tears filling my eyes, not willing to believe I had just heard what I had heard. "What?" I whisper, my throat clogging with the words.

"Ferb is short for Frank," Ferb manages to choke out. His eyes have an almost sly look to them as he raises his half lowered lids to look at me.

I'm half laughing, half crying at the statement that has brought him back, and I wrap my arms around him gingerly, afraid he might break if I squeeze too hard.

"Thank the Lord you're OK," I say, pulling away carefully. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I was-was thinking…about how I'd rather only want one of us…hurt, rather than *cough* all of us," he gasps out, panting a little from the exertion.

My laughing dies away, and I wipe my hands under my eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. Ferb takes a deep breath and rasps out a barely audible "Perry and Phineas."

I smile, and lay a hand gently on his cheek. "They're both awake and eating. Perry has a broken tail and wrist, Phineas a broken arm and leg and tons of bruises and cuts on both of them. But you…..you really had us worried."

Ferb smiles weakly.

"You up to eating anything?" I ask, standing up slowly in order to not wiggle the bed. Ferb shakes his head so slowly, I barely catch it. I wonder how much it must hurt him to move and talk at all, with his ribs the way they are. I turn and am halfway out the door when I just barely hear a soft "I love you too."

Rather than turn around, I let a wider smile alight on my face and shut the door behind me. I turn, ready to jump for joy, when I see Perry coming down the hall, his hands full of grapes, most of which he is currently stuffing into his beak. He must be really hungry. He glances up from his current fruit victim and when he sees the expression I know must be on my face, he raises his eyebrows until they disappear into his hat. He pops the grape into his mouth and cocks his head at me.

"He's awake," I say, feeling my smile widen (if that's even possible).

Every single grape but the one currently in his mouth falls to the floor, as does Perry's beak, taking care of that lonesome grape, who is now well on his way to becoming vacuum bag filler. A slow smile spreads across Perry's face, and then he glances down at the mess he's made and winces. Finally, he disregards it and darts to the door, opening it swiftly with his paw. His smile becomes a grin and he flies into the room happily.

I carefully step over the grapes, and make my way to the kitchen, running into that robot Norm.

"Hey, there are grapes on the floor," I say, hoping his job is to clean up. "Can you go pick them up?"

He begins to walk away, but before I can say anything, I hear him announce "Going to pick up grapes!"

I giggle and finally get to the kitchen, wondering if he actually will pick up the grapes. A quick glance at the clock in the corner shows me it's almost 7:30. Man, time is going slowly. It always seems to happen in these random periods of 11 minutes. Huh.

I walk over to Dr.D, who is currently cooking more food, as it looks like Buford has eaten most of it, judging by the 5 empty plates around him.

"Any request before Sir Greedy eats the rest of my food, and possibly my house too?" Dr. D says, turning to glare at Buford.

"Hey man," the bully says, holding up his hands, "I would only eat your house if it was gingerbread."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz scoffs and turns back to me. "So, anything?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll take some pancakes, sausage, oh, and can you go see if Ferb wants anything to eat?"

Everyone turns to look at me, their eyes wide as saucers. "He's awake?" Jeremy asks.

I nod. "Completely."

Everyone begins to get up from their seats, Isabella helping Phineas from his chair, with Baljeet keeping a close eye on him. I hold up my hands quickly. "Whoa, hold up you guys!" I cry.

"What?" Baljeet asks.

"Guys, I know you want to see him, but he probably can't handle this many visitors right now."

Phineas looks troubled. "But-"

Vanessa, who has appeared behind him with Pinky at her side, puts a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "Phineas, think about it. Ferb just woke up and is probably in a lot of pain. He needs his rest."

I nod my thanks to her and look up as Carl speaks. "Who's with him now?"

"Take a wild guess," I say, and throw my arm out at the room, currently missing only one person,err, monotreme.

"Perry?" Isabella asks.

"Bingo."

Everyone sits back down, though reluctantly, and I turn back to Dr. D, who is still holding a pan of what I recognize as sausages in his hand. "Can you go check on him? You know, to like, check on his bandages and what not?"

"Of course," Dr. D says, and then glares over at Buford. "Just make sure that boy doesn't eat me out of house and home."

Buford throws his arms out in a "who, me?" motion, and Dr. D rolls his eyes and leaves. I chuckle at the squabbling and take a bite of the sausage, chewing it several times before realizing it tastes like sawdust.

* * *

><p>FERB POV (Right as Perry walks in)<p>

Perry dives into my room, looking like he's going to pass out with excitement-I mean, his bill is in such a widespread smile that it looks like it's going to crack. He walks over to my bed and attempts, without much success, to hug me without hurting me. I deal with the pain and rub his back with little circles that barely hurt my hand at all.

He looks over my injuries, raising his eye at a few, and then looks up at me in concern.

"I'm doing OK. I'm sore, but I'm OK. You?" I whisper, trying not to move my lips much in order to keep the pain at a minimum. Perry waves a hand at me, dismissing my concern. I smile and open my mouth to ask a question, when I notice the look on his face.

His smile has fallen, and he's looking at me sadly. "What?" I ask, confused.

He looks regretful, but he motions with his arm to my hands. I frown, still not getting it. He sighs, and pulls one of our baseball launchers out of nowhere. He motions hammering on it, and then looks at me again, his eyes asking if I get it. I blink, and then it dawns on me:

Building. Creating. Making. Doing.

My hands are crushed. I-I might never be able to build again. Or invent anything with Phineas and Isabella and Baljeet and even Buford…ever again.

My eyes well up with tears, and Perry looks like he wants to kick himself. He probably would have, too, if the door hadn't opened and Dr. D hadn't walked in. I didn't want Perry to be mad though. I mean, it would have occurred to me at some point.

"Hey, kid, how ya doing?" Dr. D asks me. I look up and his face scrunches in confusion, most likely because I'm crying.

"What's wrong?"

I motion cautiously with my left arm to the baseball launcher at the end of the bed and Dr. D pauses, looking confused. I'm about to open my mouth to explain when Perry takes off his hat and pulls a wallet out of it. He opens it up, and to my surprise, pictures of some of the inventions we had created earlier in the summer flip out, with Phineas, Candace, Isabella, or I caught in most of them. Dr. D's eyes widen. "You kids built all of this stuff?"

I nod.

"Wow. You know what, kid, get some rest. Oh, hang on. I stopped at the bathroom and got you some sleep-aid Tylenol. Here."

He hands me the pill and a glass of water, and I swallow the medicine easily. Dr. D takes the glass back, and turns to leave. "Come on Perry the Platypus, we should probably let him rest."

Perry nods and, with an apologetic glance at me, follows Dr. D out of the room.

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

Geez, why did I even bring up him not being able to build stuff? Me and my big…um, beak? More like my hand motions. I look up as Dr. D closes the door.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Without him, my boys could be dead….and I could, too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there wasn't an evil bone in his body. Before he can go back to the kitchen, I tug on his lab coat.

He glances down at me. "What?'

I smile as gratefully as my sore head will allow me and nod my thanks. Dr. D smiles.

"No problem. You know, they're good boys. They are so creative and full of life…I'd hate to see either one of them not able to do anything for the rest of their lives, even if they do happen to own you. This is why I'm going to help."

He begins to walk away and I blink before hurrying after him, slapping my broken arm against my side twice. I chatter to get his attention and he smirks. "You'll see."

We walk into the kitchen, where, unsurprisingly, there are a large number of dishes in front of Buford and where, surprisingly, there isn't a dirty spot in sight, except for the leaning tower of dishes. They must have cleaned up.

Dr. D takes a breath. What is he doing? "Um, guys?" he says timidly.

They all look up, Buford with another forkful of something halfway to his mouth.

"Ferb is doing absolutely fine," he declares, and is met with a sigh of relief, "but he has figured out that since his hands are pretty much crushed, he'll probably never be able to work with tools again."

At this statement, the 4 kids in the room freeze, and they all begin looking at one another in clear despair. "What?" Phineas cries. "But…I can't build like he can! I come up with the ideas and help him put them together, but I don't do all the main stuff!"

Dr. D smiles. "That's why I've come up with a plan. But I'll need all of your consent."

I glance over at the assortment of people as they all look at each other. Finally, Candace leans forward. "All right. Shoot."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! yup! so, what is Dr. D's plan?<strong>

**hmmmmm. i wonder...no i don't. **

**i had to make Buford a very hungry person, and i couldn't lose Dr. D's evil side completely, even if it was just a sprinkling. i thought it would be enjoyable to see Perry finally get clumsy, and i liked it (i Love Perry, don't think i don't. it was just amusing). how about you?**

**R and R some more!**


	9. The Plan

**Chapter 8- Thanks for all the reviews guys! So, I've gotta say, I was a bit surprised that not all of you got what Dr. D was going to do. In fact, only one person got it completely right (I know, I know, I gave you like 24 hours. But like 13 of you reviewed!). Congrats, **_**iheartphinabella05**_**! Nice guessing. You know, I didn't have a name for the plan, so I decided to use the one you gave me since you guessed it. Yea! **

**I'm going to go about two or three more chapters before I reveal why I chose Frank, just to annoy you guys, cause I'm evil…no, not really. It's to see if you can guess it. But yeah. Ok, so read and R and R**

* * *

><p><em>Finally, Candace leans forward. "All right. Shoot."<em>

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

I look at Dr. D curiously before walking over to stand next to my willing, yet tearful owner. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder and then return my gaze back to Doofenshmirtz.

"Well," he begins, "I was thinking, that with you kids being as good as you are at inventing things, and the fact that I have just about every part you could use here, as well as two good hands and an evil scientists brain, that we could build some sort of….I don't know, like a Heal-inator?"

I freeze in place, my hand going rigid at the thought of letting Dr. D blast some –inator at my boys. I know he's been helpful and what-not, but it makes me a bit uncomfortable. I turn my head to Phineas, but instead of seeing the hint of suspicion I'm secretly hoping for, he looks like he could get up and run a marathon. He's that excited.

"I love it!" the boy cries. "I can't believe I didn't think of it!"

I squeeze his shoulder and Phineas turns to look at me. His bright smile turns to confusion as he spots my face. Ignoring the excited chatter from everyone else, he leans over so that our eyes meet. He searches them for a few moments, and honestly, it almost feels like he's reading my soul. Finally, he smiles warmly.

"You're worried. Why?"

I wave my hand towards Dr. D, and then motion to Phineas himself. His brow furrows slightly, and then his eyes are full of understanding. "Perry, I know you're not a big fan of us hanging out with Dr. D, and I don't trust him much more than you do, even if he did save my life. But you know who I do trust?"

I raise my eyebrows and he grins. "I trust _you_, Perry. I know that you will take care of us. And hey, you're not alone." He gestures to the people in the room. "Candace and Jeremy and Isabella and everyone else will help you too. I think even Vanessa doesn't trust Dr. D sometimes, and she's his daughter….right?" he asks with slight hesitation.

I nod and Phineas ruffles my head lightly. "Then you have nothing to worry about. If Dr. D has a daughter that turned out as awesome as Vanessa, then he must be doing something non-evil right."

I know Phineas is right, and I smile. We turn back to everyone else, coming in on one of the middle of Baljeet's sentences. "-and then if we put the copper wires to the middle of the pickle spear, we'll generate enough electricity to power it!"

I wish I knew what was going on. Based on the perplexed look on Phineas' face, he's just as confused as I am. "Wait, what pickle spear?"

Everyone turns to him, all but Baljeet looking like they had just been thrown into a room with nothing but Calculus textbooks in front of them and been forced to read them all. "It's just my idea," the tiny nerd says, shrugging (Not that I have anything against nerds. He'll come in handy).

"Well… " Dr. D says, drawing out the "well" to a length I never thought possible, "I have plenty of electricity, so I don't see a need to bring in more with a…pickle spear, was it?"

"Good thought though, Baljeet," Candace says, trying to cheer him up.

Baljeet sighs and looks at the floor. "It is a lame idea, isn't it?" **(Phineas and Ferb Busters! Look it up)**

"Not at all!" Phineas protests. "In fact, you just gave me an idea. I know what we're all going to do….whenever Ferb is better."

"So, back to your idea, Dad," Vanessa says. "This machine will fix all of Ferb's injuries?"

Dr. D nods. "To a finer point, yes. I'm not sure if it would just fix all his problems, or make the injuries…lesser. Either way, it would benefit him."

Surprisingly, at least to me, Carl is the first one to fully agree with this plan. "I think we should do it. But Phineas?"

Phineas looks over at the intern. "Yeah?"

Carl runs a hand through his scruffy brown hair, messing it up even more. "Will Ferb agree to this?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Isabella asks.

"Well, he might be worried about you guys trying to make something to help him, because you could get hurt in the process."

Everyone looks over at Phineas, and I look up at him, meeting his dark blue eyes with my brown ones. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because, you know Ferb the best," Buford says, shrugging. Phineas pauses for a moment, considering this comment, and then he finally nods. "I think that as long as we're careful, Ferb would be OK with it if we did this."

Everyone begins cheering and then Vanessa whistles to get the attention of the people in the room. I add my whistle to hers when no one responds, and Phineas claps his left hand over his ear and winces. I smile apologetically and then look at Vanessa as everybody shuts up. "Um, guys, I don't know if you've realized yet, but this place is a mess and it could take us hours to clean it up."

Dr. D wraps an arm around his daughter and smiles. "Not really, sweetie. I've got my Clean-It Up-Inator and Norm…..wherever that junk pile is."

It is at that moment that everyone decides to ask the question that I've been wondering for years. "Um, Dr. D?" Isabella asks.

He looks over at her. "Yes?"

"Why do you use the suffix –inator?"

I crack a grin and shake my head, while Doofenshmirtz blinks in surprise, obviously not having anticipated that particular question. Then he glowers at Isabella. I'm surprised, but I step forward slightly, as does Pinky across the room, who's been watching silently the whole time, both of us ready to defend her if necessary.

"Why do you call yourself the Fireside Girls?"

Well. Did not see that coming. Isabella obviously hadn't either, and she pauses. "I don't know. I guess we just like the name."

"Bingo," Dr. D proclaims smugly. I settle down, shaking my head. I should have expected something like that.

"OK…now that that's settled," Jeremy says nervously, "let's get down to business. Dr. D, why don't you go get out your clean-it up -inizer-"

"-INATOR!"

"Whatever, and the rest of us will start working on the blueprints."

Phineas begins to nod with the rest of them, and then he yelps out "Wait!"

They all turn to look back at him. "Can we keep this a surprise for Ferb?" he asks, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nice. Of course we can Phin," Candace says.

As I watch the determined looks on the faces of Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, and see the eagerness of Dr. D, finally hoping to do something right, and watch the tender smiles that pass between the teen love doves picking up ash in the corner with Carl and Vanessa, a Goth who is supposedly out of place but fitting in with us odd balls, I can't help but smile. This could actually work.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA'S POV<p>

I smile as we get to work on our seemingly impossible project. We have everything we need...except for salami, but that's just a weird craving of Carl's that takes all of 5 minutes to get from the very confused and frazzled lady downstairs (Dr. D gave her sugar, so she owed him, apparently).

Cleaning the lair isn't too bad, really-as soon as the giant robot Norm finally shows up, we all leave and head for the kitchen table with stacks of blank blueprints and pencils in our hands. Phineas is spazzy now; because Candace wouldn't let him help clean up, now he finally gets to do something to help get his brother back on his feet. Beginning the plan isn't that difficult. In fact, we get the idea thought of within a matter of 20 minutes.

The real problem begins when mine, Buford and Baljeet's cell phones all ring simultaneously at around 9:45, all of them displaying the same caller ID:

_HOME._

* * *

><p><strong>I realize Isabella's POV was short, but that's because she starts it in the next chapter. <strong>

**I had to throw their parents in… I mean they're all ten years old and it is getting pretty late. Don't worry, I've got excuses. **

**I'd like to know what you guys think about this chapter. It was kinda difficult to write, just because I was in Perry's POV most of the time. Hard to write for a platypus...they don't do much. (-= **

**I know this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but don't kill me! I needed a good spot to leave off.**

**R and R!**


	10. Midnight Snack

**CHAPTER 9- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on this story! I'm having fun reading what you guy's think of my work! Anyway, at the end of this chapter, I wrote why I chose Frank. Yup.**

**By the way, in here I make Isabella's middle name Alyson, because Alyson Stoner voices her. Just in case you're wondering. **

**Quick, choose one!**

**A) Creepy lady who likes to turn people into other things **

**OR**

**B) A person who can see ghosts?**

**Let me know! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The real problem begins when mine, Buford and Baljeet's cell phones all ring simultaneously at around 9:45, all of them displaying the same caller ID:<em>

_HOME._

* * *

><p>ISABELLA'S POV<p>

Shoot! We forgot to tell our parents something! I look over at Buford and Baljeet, who are looking over at me. They both look nervous. Candace frowns as she sees our faces.

"What's wrong, you guys?"

I show her what my phone says and she pales. "Darn it. Wait! OK, quick, tell them you're with us and we are all camping with our friend Vanessa and her dad."

The three of us look at Candace like she's grown another head, and she rolls her eys. "Just do it!"

I answer my phone quickly, trying to settle my nerves, and bring it slowly to my ear.

"Hi Mom."

"Isabella Alyson Garcia-Shapiro! You are in so much trouble young lady! Where are you?"

I wince at the use of my full name, and gulp slowly, looking at Baljeet and Buford. From the looks on their faces, it's easy to see that they're in the same kind of trouble I am. I return my attention to my mother. "I'm sorry, ma. I was going to call, but I couldn't get cell service. Candace and Phineas and Ferb invited me to go camping with them and their friends Dad."

"So you didn't bother waiting for my permission before you went?"

I winced again. "You've let me go on so many camping trips that I thought it wouldn't matter. I can ask her Dad to bring me home if you want."

My Mom sighs on the other end of the phone. "No. You said Candace was there?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to her please?"

I hand the phone to Candace and she takes it nervously, placing it next to her ear and taking a deep breath before answering. "Hi, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."

Even from 4 feet away, I can still hear my Mom. "Candace Flynn, you should have had the kids call me before you did something nuts like this!"

Candace sighs. "I know, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I'm sorry; it was completely irresponsible of me. Please let Isabella go."

"Of course she can go!" I hear my Mom yell. "But if anything happens to her, I'm holding it to you."

With that, she hangs up the phone.

After Candace has finished saying pretty much the same thing to Buford and Baljeet's Mom's too, we all have permission to stay where we are….or at least, where they think we are. After handing Baljeet's phone back to him, Candace turns to Jeremy. "Is your Mom going to flip, too?"

Jeremy shakes his head, but a look of uncertainty crosses his face. "I don't think so. Let me call Coltrane and get him to cover for me."

Carl quickly puts a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "We already erased his memory."

Jeremy smiles, a bit sheepishly if I do say so myself. "Yeah, but he's covered for me before, no questions asked."

Candace's eyes widen. "He has? For what?"

"Sometimes I just need to get out, you know? So every now and then I sneak out of the house and leave a note on my bed saying I went to Coltrane's. He's always got my back."

Candace still looks suspicious, but she agrees to let Jeremy call Coltrane. The call is short, and true to Jeremy's word, Coltrane will cover for him for however long is necessary-and he didn't ask any questions. Coltrane did say Jeremy should call his Mom, though, and so while the rest of us turn our attention back to the blue prints, Jeremy goes to call his Mom.

We work for a while, only losing focus when Jeremy comes back and says that everything is cool with him and his Mom, and another time when Dr. D's vaccum-inator comes by under our feet and we have to lift them up. Finally, I get up to grab a new pencil for Phineas and my eyes catch a tired glimpse of the clock. "Holy crud guys, it's almost midnight!"

Everyone looks up, eyes bleary and red, and I realize that everyone is yawning. "OK," Dr. D says, stretching and standing up, "we can set up camp in the living room. Phineas, you can take my bed, like you did earlier, and Ferb is asleep in Vanessa's room. Girls, you can all share the sofa bed, and boys, I have some sleeping bags we can use on the floor."

"Aw, come on!" Buford cries, and then to my surprise, Baljeet punches him in the shoulder hard enough for the bully to cry out and shut up.

"Thank you, Dr. D," he says, glaring at Buford.

"Wait," Phineas says, "what about Perry?"

Vanessa stands up as well, stretching and as I hear her back crack, she says "I have my old dog Jessie's bed around here somewhere. You can use that, OK Perry?"

Perry nods stiffly and hops down off his chair. The rest of us stand up, groaning, and make our way to the living room, now completely spotless. Candace and I pull out the sofa bed and the boys help Dr. D bring up the sleeping bags from the storage area. Vanessa comes back as they are setting out the last one and she puts the dog bed down a few feet away from everyone just as Perry comes back from taking Phineas to his room. He chatters in approval and jumps into it, settling down with creaks and groans that even I can hear from across the room.

I walk over to the bed and kneel down in front of him, looking him in the eye. He looks tired, confused and a little scared. "Hey," I say, rubbing his head gently, now free of the fedora, "doing OK?"

He nods, and grimaces in pain. I rub my hand gently over some of the larger cuts and smile at him.

"Everyone will be fine you know." Perry looks up at me with an uncertain look in his eye. "Hey, come on. Whenever you don't destroy Dr. D's inventions, don't they normally work?" He nods reluctantly, a hint of a smile on his face. "And don't our inventions always work?"

He nods again, and a tired smile alights on his face. "Night, Perry."

He chatters in response and I stand up, heading back over to the bed where Candace and Vanessa have already crashed, both of them totally zonked out.

I lay down on the end carefully, so as not to wake them up, and Pinky hops up next to me. I freeze, and look down at the Chihuahua. His big brown eyes meet mine, and for a moment I just look at them. Courage, intelligence, and calmness are displayed prominently, but I also see fear, desire, love and affection in them. I think I just earned my "Reading another person's emotions" patch. Although, I'm not sure if Pinky would count as a person. I re-focus my attention on him and smile softly. "Hey, I'm not mad that you're a secret agent Pinky. I promise."

He smiles brightly and curls back up next to me, falling asleep almost instantly. I wrap my arm around him and try to fall asleep as well, but for some reason, I can't. I must've though, because the next time I look at my watch, it's 3 in the morning.

I'm parched, and I manage to find my way over to the kitchen without getting lost to get some water. On my way back, as I'm stepping carefully over Jeremy with glass in hand, I notice a soft light coming from under Ferb's door. Curious, I walk over, almost falling flat on my face as I trip over Carl. Luckily, he doesn't wake up, so I go over to the door and push it open quietly.

"Dr. D?" I whisper, a bit surprised at seeing the evil doctor in here. He looks up from the_ People_ magazine he's reading and smiles. "Oh, hi."

"What are you doing in here?" I ask softly, walking over and setting my glass down on the nightstand next to him. He shrugs.

"I got up about an hour ago to check on both boys and their bandages. Phineas stayed asleep the whole time, but Ferb woke up and wanted to talk a little, so I stayed in here."

"Wait, wait, wait," I say, holding up my hands. "Ferb wanted to talk?"

"I know, right? Anyway, he dozed off about 15 minutes ago, but I stayed in here just in case. I'm not really all that tired."

He punctuates that sentence with a yawn that could fill the Grand Canyon. I snicker and sit down on the bed next to Ferb, taking his left hand, the least injured, into mine. I look the boy over slowly, and then turn to Dr. D. "He….your machine's going to work, right?"

"I hope so." Dr. D smiles and I get the feeling that he's going to keep talking. "From the way this kid talks about what you guys have pulled off this summer, I think it will. I mean a rollercoaster? Travelling through time? Giant tree house robots and a shrinking submarine? Not to mention the chaos you created outside today, err…..yesterday. That was spectacular! You know, up until…" He trails off.

After a moment, he looks at me. "You're awfully worried about him. Do you-"

I cut him off abruptly. "No. He's my best friend, and if your best friend was this badly hurt, wouldn't you be acting like this?"

Dr. D smiles and pats my head. "I suppose I would. You should get back to bed. It's getting late, go get some rest."

I nod and give Ferb another small kiss on the cheek. Then, to both mine and Dr. D's surprise, I turn and throw my arms around the scientist in a hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I literally typed all of this last night while I was babysitting, after the kids went to bed. I was going to post it, but the parents came home before I could. <strong>

**Here is your answer to the Frank question, guys!**

**OK, the reason for Frank is because Jeff and Dan have a friend named Frank who they call Ferb. Yes, it's that simple, and that's where Ferb actually gets his name from. Congrats to **_**Quantomkid**_** for getting it right!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will probably be up later this afternoon, and please R and R!**


	11. Night and Day

**Chapter 10- Told you it would be up this afternoon! Couldn't think of a good Chapter Title...**

**Just keep reading. Anyone notice that my last chapter was exactly 2012 words long? Weird…**

**Read here. **

* * *

><p><em>Then, to both mine and Dr. D's surprise, I turn and throw my arms around the scientist in a hug. <em>

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>DR. D'S POV<p>

I watch Isabella leave the room and smile, turning back to the bed. "Ferb, she's gone."

Ferb opens his eyes and he sits up slowly, grimacing as he does. I think the pain medication has worn off. He puts his hand to his cheek carefully and gives a faint smile, although he looks stunned.

"You OK?" I ask nervously. He nods. I stand up and grab my magazine from the nightstand where I had put it, rolling it into a tube and sticking it under my arm. "Well, you should probably go back to sleep. Hopefully you're going to be better soon."

Leaving it at that, I give the green-haired boy a smile, and walk out of the room, leaving Ferb in the dark and completely confused. I close the door softly in order not to wake the roomful of sleeping kids in the main room and then walk over to my sleeping bag, crawling inside and settling down, trying to think.

You know, I thought I met my best friend today. He was smart, and knew what he was doing, and he loved almond brittle too! The perfect combo, right there!

I roll over on my side and tuck one of my hands under my cheek, staring out into the night sky. I had left the balcony doors open so the kids could get some fresh air, and now I get up and walk outside, leaning over to look down onto the street below. A car drives by and turns the corner, some person on his way home from a night shift, probably.

I sigh and look up at the stars, trying to sort through my thoughts. He obviously isn't my best friend. What kind of person hurts kids this badly? And what he did to Perry the Platypus….

I shudder and look down at my hands, clenched into fists on the railing. I'm not a big fan of that obnoxious platypus, but I could never do that to him. Metal fused with skin and fur….that's got to hurt. I think that could probably be considered animal cruelty. Plus, defeating your nemesis means you don't get to banter with anyone, and you have no one to trap who will just have it all in good fun. He actually hurt the people he trapped. I mean, the one girl, I think her names Candace….she's Vanessa's age. I couldn't watch someone so close to my daughters age get hurt, it would rip me apart.

I shake my head and look out over the city. It's sleeping quietly, tucked into the moon peeking over the horizon, with the exception of the few cars in the downtown area. The street lights remind me of the night light I used to have as a kid, until my father took it because he thought it made me a schnitzel, and he wanted me to be a man. I look back into the building at the kids sleeping on my floor and sofa bed and smile lightly. They really aren't too bad, and all of them are quite bright. At least now I know where Perry the Platypus gets his annoying smartness from. I head back inside and pause before drawing the covers up over the sleeping girls, and then I spot a spare blanket at the foot of their bed.

I hesitate, and then move over to the dog bed and drape the blanket over Perry the Platypus. He smiles in his sleep and reaches a hand up to pull the covers up to his shoulders. I grin and walk back over to my bag, barely getting in it before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I lay back in bed as Dr. D leaves, and return my hand slowly to my cheek.

What did Isabella mean by a machine? What are they doing?

I rub my hand lightly on my cheek and smile to myself. I never realized that Isabella cared so much about me…or Candace, for that matter. I knew that both of them liked me, but it always seemed like they liked Phineas better.

Listen to me, jealous of my own brother! Great person I am. I bet he doesn't think these kinds of things about me.

I draw the covers up to my chin and grimace at the pain in my chest. The Tylenol helped a little, but my broken ribs are really killing me. One wrong move and they will rip through the bandages Dr. D just replaced…yes it's gross, now shut up.

I glance up as I hear a creak and smile as Isabella's dog Pinky trots sleepily into the room. He woofs softly and hops up onto the foot of the bed before coming up to lay next to me. "Hey," I whisper. "Did Isabella send you?"

He nods, a slight smile on his face, and then he curls up and falls asleep. I snuggle down into the bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up in the morning around eight to the sound of drilling and the pounding of hammers. I sit up sleepily, and gasp as my injuries attack me. Pinky, now sitting on the floor with his hat on, whirls his head around to look at me in concern. "I'm fine," I say through gritted teeth. He turns his attention reluctantly back to the notebook I now notice in his hands and I'm left to wonder:

What the heck is going on?

* * *

><p>BALJEET'S POV<p>

I frown and flip the blueprints upside down, then back the other way, and then I turn them ninety degrees to the right. Ugh. Stupid lines.

Do the two little lines mean feet or inches?

As I am puzzling over this, a pair of hands clad in black reach over my shoulders and flip the blueprint right side up…I presume. I turn around to see Vanessa looking at me sheepishly.

"Growing up with a Dad like mine," she says, jutting a thumb over her shoulder towards her father, "you learn about these kinds of things early on."

I pause. "Um, thank you."

She leaves to go help Candace with some metallic thing-a-ma-jig and I return to the blueprints. A quick glance at the side column I did not notice before (probably because I was not holding the blue prints correctly) shows me the right answer.

Inches.

Ha! I told them I knew what I was doing! I grin and look at my watch. It is 10:30 already? That means that it is my shift to watch Ferb. We have been taking shifts because we don't want him to try to figure out what we are doing. Plus, we need an eye on him at all times. I hand the blue prints to Jeremy as he leaves the room and I head in myself.

"Hey Ferb, what are you doing?" Not exactly Isabella's catch phrase, because of the contractions (eeeww) but it is close enough that I hear her yell "HEY!" from outside. I look at Ferb, and see that he is smiling. I crack a grin as well, and lay a glass of water on the stand next to him. He raises an eyebrow at me. I raise an eyebrow back at him, and he smiles before giving me a questioning look.

"What?"

He motions slightly to my clothes…which are covered in dust, oil, and grease from the project. Yikes.

"Um, well, Dr. D's floor is really dirty, and we had to sleep on it all night and so I did not have anything to change into and-"

My voice is getting higher and higher as I talk, and finally Ferb stops me, motioning to the sleeping form of Pinky on the end of the bed. I lower my voice and look at Ferb. "What is he doing in here?"

He smiles. "Isabella wants him to watch me, since he's trained and not injured."

I nod. According to Carl, whom I had been talking to earlier, Pinky is the best agent in his division, and Perry is the best in his. I still find it kind of hard to believe, but I decided to put my doubts on hold for the time being-plus, I watched them both kick butt yesterday. Not really a doubter now.

"So…..what's going on out there?" Ferb asks, picking at a string on his blanket nonchalantly. I shudder and then look at him nervously and glance around the room. There is a door off to the side that I pray is the bathroom.

"Well…this is sort of awkward, but I am going to be honest, I really have to pee. So uh, cannot talk right now, bye!"

I dart into the bathroom and take my time, cleaning up and going to the bathroom. 5 minutes later, I open the door and without a backward look at Ferb, I dart out of the room, barely noticing the toilet paper I am trailing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short. But I really wanted to get it up this afternoon because I am going to be really busy this week. So sue me, I study!<strong>

**The last line Baljeet used is actually from the song ****"Here's Your Freakin' Song"**** by Bowling for Soup. I thought it was appropriate, because they wrote the PF theme song. I don't own the song, or PF. **

**I really wanted to put Baljeet in here. Let me know if you think I got his personality and character right!**

**The sleeping quietly line Dr. D uses is from my Grandma. Got to love my Grandma. Thanks Grandma!**

**R and R! I'll be back…eventually. **


	12. Those Who Work

**CHAPTER 11- So, I wasn't gone as long as I thought I would be. Huh. Guess I don't really study all that much…**

**Sorry bout the first e-mail y'all probably got. had an issue with the computer and had to fix this. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and just so you know, I reference one of the episodes of ****Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.**** I don't own the talk show! (Though I think they should put Swampy or Dan on it just to see what happens)**

**Read on, my good followers…..**

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes later, I open the door and without a backward look at Ferb, I dart out of the room, barely noticing the toilet paper I am trailing behind me. <em>

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I blink in confusion as Baljeet leaves the room in a blur, slamming the door behind him. I raise my head the slightest bit to peer over the edge and grin when I see Pinky trotting into the bathroom (Dr. D had put a litter box in the bathroom, which was sort of awkward at first, but it's come in handy). Slowly, I push my legs off the bed, grimacing in pain as they land on the floor. With one swift-ish move, I pull myself into the chair that's by the bed. I press the button Candace had showed me, and smile as wheels appear. I move my way over to the door, but the chair gets stuck on the rug. I roll my eyes and lean forward, gulping back tears as my chest gives off a sharp pain throughout my body.

I wrap my left hand around the doorknob as best as I can, and then I twist it, backing up carefully. I have it halfway open when it slams shut in my face, making me wrench my hand back in pain.

Pinky glares up at me, though through the anger I also see concern. He throws a finger at the bed and pushes the chair back over. The Chihuahua is surprisingly strong, and he manages to lift most of my weight and get me back in the bed in a matter of seconds. He steps back as I lay down and cracks his knuckles threateningly, making his point obvious: I better stay in the bed.

After some thought, he moves the chair away from the bed and places it about 10 feet away. Pinky then turns to me and raises his eyebrows. I sigh, and ignoring the throbbing pain in my chest, answer. "I just wanted to know what was going on out there!"

Pinky smiles sadly and shakes his head. He jumps onto the bed and gently presses my shoulders down, forcing me onto the pillow. He flips onto the floor and shuts off the light before heading out the door.

I groan as another wave of pain from my chest hits, and briefly consider calling the dog back. I decide against it, and lay down to get a little sleep.

* * *

><p>CANDACE'S POV<p>

I'm going over a difficult aspect of the blueprints with Isabella and Buford while Phineas is helping Dr. D with the actual machine building, aided by Jeremy, Vanessa and Carl…well, actually the intern went to go call Major Monogram, but he _was_ helping.

Anyway, I was going over them, until Baljeet comes running out of the hallway that leads to Ferb's room. I open my mouth in confusion, but Buford gets to him before I do.

"Yo, nerd, aren't you supposed to be watching Bean Pole McGee?"

I turn to look at the boy, eyebrows raised. "Bean Pole McGee?"

Buford shrugs. "He's tall and has green hair and is British."

"Whatever." I roll my eye and turn back to Baljeet, noticing briefly that he has toilet paper stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"Well, you are supposed to be watching him. Why aren't you?" I ask, leaning over to pick up a wrench, as well as to discreetly yank away the toilet paper from his foot.

Baljeet doesn't even notice. "Well, Ferb's getting really suspicious about our project. I had to leave. You know I can't lie!"

He scowls as everyone in the room comments on how, yes it was true, he couldn't lie.

"OK, I get it, I'm terrible at lying. Yeesh. Tough room."

I shrug and turn to discuss with Isabella what she thinks we should do, since her dog is the one constantly with Ferb, and blink in surprise when all I find is air.

"Where'd Isabella go?"

"Oh, I'm right here." I look up to see the girl coming out of the kitchen holding a banana, accompanied by Pinky. "Sorry, I got hungry."

I look at Pinky in surprise. "Why aren't you with Ferb?"

Pinky places his paws together in leans his head against them, closing his eyes. "He's sleeping?"

A nod.

"But shouldn't you still be in there?"

"Aw, come on Candace," I hear Phineas say. "Let the poor dog rest."

I look down at Pinky, and realize that he does look really tired-his eyelids are drooping and his eyes are slightly red. He keeps yawning, and I sigh. "OK, go take a nap. I'm sure Perry wouldn't mind if you used the dog bed."

Perry looks up from his side of the machine taking place in the room and gives a thumbs up.

Pinky trots over to the bed and throws his hat in the corner before curling up and falling asleep immediately. I look back to Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, who are now pouring over the blueprints, and then turn and walk over to Phineas.

"You need help, Phin?" I ask.

"No, I think we're good. Dr. D's pretty good when he tries."

"Hey, I heard that!" the scientist protests from inside the machine. I look over and giggle. All I can see are his legs sticking out of a giant gaping hole in the machine. I lean over and peer inside. I can see wires sticking out all over the place, and a few are in Dr. D's hand as he tries to connect them. I stand back up and look at Phineas.

"Why aren't you wiring? I mean, I know your arm is broken, but still."

Phineas shrugs. "I'm not much good with wiring. I mean, I get the basics, but Ferb usually does all the main stuff. Dr. D is better at it than I am."

"Thank you!" comes the muffled reply. I snicker and ruffle Phineas' hair. "You guys will be able to go back to inventing real soon, buddy. Keep up the good work."

* * *

><p>PHINEAS' POV<p>

I watch Candace walk away, and then I turn back to instruct Dr. D on the correct placement of the wires. I glance up as Jeremy and Vanessa walk by, holding a large piece of sheet metal between them, and I wince as it slips slightly on Vanessa's side.

"Careful with that, you guys!" I call over nervously. I sigh. All I want is to get Ferb better, but this is taking longer than I thought.

"Hey, Phineas," comes a voice to my right.

I turn my neck and see Carl standing there. I'm still kind of surprised that the boy who had hung out with us was an intern for a secret organization that Perry works for. It makes me wonder what he was actually doing in our yard…

I shake my head and return to the real world as Carl starts talking. "We're almost done."

I blink in surprise. I had been so focused on helping Dr. D with the wiring that I hadn't really been paying attention to what everyone else was doing. As I wheel myself around the machine, a grin spreads across my face. It's perfect! The rivets are in line, the sheet metal placed on perfectly and the laser doesn't look as intimidating as I thought it would. I roll back to the front in time to see Dr. D start screwing in the protective covering on the area the wires are in. I look at him in shock.

"You're done?" I cry, astonished.

"Yup," he says, standing and dusting his hands off. "Piece of cake…and a little pie."

I grin from ear to ear, hurting my head a little. "Well, come on, let's hit Ferb!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Vanessa starts, coming over and waving her hands back and forth. "How do we know it'll fix hi and not make him worse?"

I pause and begin to see her point. "Well… then we would need to…um…I don't know."

Candace clears her throat and looks down at the floor. "I think we need a test subject."

Her eyes dart up to Perry and I, as the platypus is now standing right next to me. We glance at each other and I begin to push myself forward. "I'll do it."

Perry firmly grabs the edge of the chair and shakes his head. He motions to himself, and then walks over next to Candace.

"But…why does it have to be you?" I cry in frustration. "Well," Isabella interrupts my ranting, "he is the least hurt. If it has a negative side effect, at least it wouldn't be as bad on him."

I sigh, and look at the monotreme staring me down. "Are you sure?"

He nods furiously. I roll forward and grasp him into a tight hug before dropping him back to the sawdust covered floor. "Be careful, OK?"

Perry smiles and gives me a look that clearly says "You're telling _me_ to be careful?"

I grin nervously and turn as a hand falls on my shoulder. My stomach gives a little flip when I see Isabella standing there, but I push it away quickly. "Phineas, come on, when have your inventions ever failed?" she points out.

I open my mouth, and for once am speechless. Never. "Phineas, he'll be fine."

"Yup," Candace says, walking over to join us. "If he can take down, like, 6 robots by himself, he can be zapped with a ray _you_ made and not feel a thing."

I take a breath and nod before returning my attention to Perry, now standing at attention on the other side of the machine. Vanessa is standing behind the controls, and she looks over at Perry and raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready, Perry?"

Perry nods. Dr. D puts a hand on Vanessa's shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She nods and reaches over to the large green button. A sudden thought crosses my mind and I yelp. Vanessa stops and looks up at me. "What? What's wrong?"

I glare at Dr. D. "There's no Self-Destruct button on here, is there?" The only thing worse than having the machine not work would be to have it blow up.

Dr. D looks insulted. "No, of course not! What kind of idiot would do that?"

I roll my eyes, and see everyone else in the room roll theirs as well. "Just go."

Vanessa goes back to the button and shuts her eyes, turning her head away as she pushes it.

There's a bright flash, and when I look up, all I can see is smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun dun! <strong>**Jk. So, did it work?**

**Oh, I wasn't even going to mention a self-destruct button until I got a review from **_**Star1412**_** mentioning one. I thought it would be hilarious, so I kinda just threw it in. Thanks **_**Star1412**_**!**

**Please R and R!**


	13. Happy Ending or Not!

**CHAPTER 12- I am back with Chapter 12, where everyone goes home and lives happily ever after! **

**Ok, so that's not exactly what happens….but we can pretend right? (-=**

**Hey, does anyone ever actually read these things, or do you just go straight to the story? What if I told you my Mom new George Bush's granddaughter? (No, it's true)**

**Can't say I blame ya. **

**Ok, read on all you awesome rockers!**

* * *

><p><em>There's a bright flash, and when I look up, all I can see is smoke. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

The kids all look towards where they had last seen the platypus, straining their eyes against the smoke. "Perry?" Phineas calls out anxiously.

A loud chatter from across the room relaxes everyone, and they hear a fumbling noise as Dr. Doofenshmirtz wrestles with the balcony door. He wrenches it open and the smoke clears away almost immediately. The kids all look over at Perry and see that he is beating out a surprisingly large fire with his sling. The toilet paper from Baljeets foot had burst into flames when the heat from the ray hit Perry and anything in a five foot ring around him.

Everyone stands there staring at him for a moment before Phineas suddenly cries out "It worked!" Perry looks up in surprise at the kids, and then down at himself. Almost all the cuts and bruises are gone, save for a few large ones, and he is fully using his previously broken wrist to beat out the recently extinguished fire. Perry slowly reaches around behind him and takes the wrappings off his tail, letting it fly out backwards. It's absolutely perfect, with no sign that it had ever been broken. A wide smile splits his bill in two and he drops the wrappings on the floor. Perry darts forward and tackles Phineas in a light hug. Phineas, smiling, hugs back in glee. "Yes, yes, and yes!" he cries out, pumping his unharmed fist in the air.

Perry turns towards Candace, and despite the girl's protests, jumps on her as well. Candace sighs, though she's grinning, and hugs the platypus back. Quickly making sure no one is listening she whispers in Perry's ear "That's my secret agent."

Perry hugs her tightly, and then does a double flip onto the floor. He lands with his arms outstretched on either side of him, and gives a slight bow. "Show off," Isabella mutters, but she's smiling, just as everyone in the room is.

Buford and Baljeet high five each other, Buford declaring, "It worked!"

"Duh!" Baljeet says, rolling his eyes at the bully. There is a slight scuffle as everyone jumps in to break up the impending fight, and then they all turn to look at Phineas.

"Well, now what?" Jeremy asks.

Phineas grins. "Now we get Ferb."

Candace holds her hands up. "Wait. Since we're here, why don't we fix you, too Phin? We know it works."

Phineas ponders this for a split second and then frowns. "But Ferb-"

"Ferb is sleeping," Isabella interrupts, "so we don't want to disturb him just this second."

Phineas sighs and wheels himself in front of the laser. He looks up into its menacing black stare, and though he designed it himself, he still breaks out into a cold sweat at the thought of being hit with it. He gulps back his worries and throws a nervous smile at Vanessa before nodding at her to hit the button.

* * *

><p>CANDACE'S POV<p>

I watch Vanessa's finger come down, and then I turn and shield my eyes as the light flashes. Man, that thing is bright! When I'm able to blink without seeing spots, I look around at my brother, who is currently peeling off all his bandages. Like Perry, he only has a few cuts and bruises left. He stands up out of the chair on perfectly healed legs and I grin. Phineas looks at us in shock and delight before flying over and tackling me in a hug. I squeeze him tightly for a few seconds before he is stolen by Perry. The two hug for barely a second before Isabella darts over and pulls Phineas into her arms.

After hugging him for a few seconds, I smile as Isabella crashes her lips into Phineas', kissing him soundly on the mouth. Everyone in the room glances away, smiling knowingly.

Phineas gasps in shock and a wide smile crosses his face. "Isabella!"

Isabella pulls away instantly and blushes furiously. "Sorry!"

Phineas chuckles and shakes his head, taking her hand lightly in his. "Nothing to be sorry for. I'm kinda glad…but we need to focus." He turns to the rest of us, and while Isabella looks like she's going to pass out from delirious joy, the rest of us manage to fix our attention on Phineas.

"OK, now we either got to figure out how to get Ferb out here without bugging him, or how to get this hunk of metal into his room," Phineas says, pacing the floor on his newly healed legs. He turns and looks at Perry. "Perry? Can you go check and see if he's awake?"

Perry nods and darts away…into the kitchen. "Um, Perry the Platypus!" calls Dr. D, who I had almost forgotten about. "That's the kitchen!"

An impatient chatter comes out of the room and Perry walks out a few second later with a glass of water, sipping it greedily. He heads down the hall and the rest of us turn back to figure out what to do with this hunk of metal…and I don't mean Norm.

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I wake up and hear a lot of talking from down the hall, and it's really loud, which is probably why no one hears me yell out. I suck in my breath through my teeth and clench them together, grinding the tiny bones against one another. My chest is killing me! And I mean quite literally. I grip my dressings with my left hand and drag my knees to my chest, the pain from my broken limbs not even coming close to beating the pain in my rib cage.

Tears are rolling down my cheeks when I just barely manage to hear the door open. I look up and see Perry standing there, holding a glass of water in his hand. He's focusing on not spilling it and closing the door at the same time. He manages to shut it with a foot, and before I'm hit with another wave of pain, I realize that all his bandages are gone.

The searing pain rips through my chest, coursing through my veins in a way I'd never thought possible and I let out a barely audible "Perry."

My voice is quiet and hoarse, but he still manages to hear me and he looks up. His eyes widen in horror and he chucks the glass aside to the floor. The cup shatters with a sharp *CRACK* and Perry runs over to the edge of the bed. "My….my chest," I gasp out, curling into myself more to try and stop the pain.

Perry's eyes dart around the room and he yanks a pair of scissors from the bedside table. He slices the blades smoothly up the bandages on my chest, pulling them apart quickly. He lets out a horrific chatter-yelp type thing and immediately grabs a bunch of gauze. I pull my hand away slightly and realize that it is covered in blood. I shake my head weakly at Perry and push his paw away, shuddering out, "Phineas."

Perry nods, spins on his heel and sprints out the door, not noticing the glass now embedded in his foot.

I lay my head down and sob loudly, clutching both hands to my chest and praying for it to stop, by whatever means necessary.

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Where is everyone?

I skid around the corner, wincing as I burn my webbed foot in the process and as I feel the glass in it. Why the heck can't I find any-OOF!

I run into Dr. Doofenshmirtz, falling to the floor. I'm up again in a second and Dr. D looks at me in concern. "Whoa, Perry the Platypus, what's the-"

I cut him off with the worst chatter I've ever heard myself use in my life and motion frantically behind me. Dr. D frowns. "Ferb? What's wrong with him?"

I jerk my thumb at my chest and then hold my hands up so that he can see the blood on them.

The next thing I know, Doof has sped around the corner behind me at light speed. I shake my head and continue on my search for Phineas, or Candace or someone! Dang it, I never realized how freaking big Dr. D's apartment really is!

* * *

><p>DR. D'S POV<p>

I run full force into Ferb's room and stop dead in my tracks.

Geez, I really have got to stop using that phrase!

Ferb is curled up in a ball on Vanessa's bed, now blood soaked and I dart over, though I'm not sure how to handle this. I realize that the boy is only half conscious and I quickly shake him by the shoulder, obtaining blood on my hand as well.

"Ferb? Come on buddy, please wake up!" I quickly slap his face, though I know Perry the Platypus is going to punch me for it, and sigh when his eyes flutter open.

"Dr. D?" he whispers, curling his hand into a fist over his chest.

Tears fly to my eyes as I see the weakness in his. That's the first time the kid ever said my name. I lean over and place a hand on his head gently. "What is it, kid?"

He stutters quietly. "Can you…can you…please…"

"What, can I what?" I cry in frustration.

He chokes out the next few words quickly, speckling his lips with his own blood. "Tell everyone…that I love them."

My eyes widen and I scowl. No. Not on my watch. "Tell them yourself," I growl at the boy. Ferb's eyes grow dim and I scoop him up into my arms, cradling his head on my shoulder and ignoring the blood seeping into my lab coat. I kick open the door and run down the hall, not seeing Candace until she's actually right in front of me. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight of her brother, and due to the excess weight in my arms, she gets ahead of me and starts yelling, "Vanessa, get the machine ready, now!"

I fly around the corner and put Ferb on the floor, basically dumping him there, though I am careful to keep him right side up. I hear gasps from all around, and a brief sound that sounds like someone is vomiting, but that all stops when I realize that the button Vanessa is now pushing is stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee. I left you with another cliffee. No, DON'T SHOOT! JK. I know you guys won't, you like this story too much. There will be one more chapter and then the Epilogue. Wow, I finished this fast. Thanks guys for all the awesomely inspiring reviews!<strong>

**Oh, and check out the new story I am writing called ****Ghostly Problems****. **

**R and R!**


	14. Perry Quits

**CHAPTER 13-Here it is! My last chapter, and then the Epilogue!**

**I'm so sad! It's almost over!**

**But it isn't yet, so read this story!**

**And I still don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><em>I hear gasps from all around, and a brief sound that sounds like someone is vomiting, but that all stops when I realize that the button Vanessa is now pushing is stuck. <em>

* * *

><p>DR. D'S POV<p>

I sprint over towards my daughter, and everything around me slows down. I see Candace, engulfed in a tight hug by her boyfriend, Phineas and Perry the Platypus holding onto each other with tears streaming down their cheeks, the other 3 kids and Carl, eyes wide and saying nothing, stricken, and my own daughter, freaking out over this one stupid button.

I reach her and push her out of the way quickly. "Move!" I yell, meaning no disrespect. But we need to get the button fixed. My voice startles her and she backs up in shock. I pound my fist down on the machine as hard as I can, and though I hear a crack in both my fist and the machine, I ignore it and whack the "on" button with all my strength before collapsing to the floor and cradling my broken hand to my chest.

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

Oh, God the pain is killing me; I want it to go away! Everything is going all foggy and I clutch my hands to my chest tightly. I hear sound around me, but it is all one big jumble of words. I can't pick anybody out, and the edge of my vision is becoming red.

The only thing that is solid is the tile floor underneath me. I thought I was in a bed...

As my vision fades, obscuring everything, I press my fist into my chest harder, feeling the blood soaking into my skin and staining it.

Yes, I know what happened, and it's entirely my fault. I already had broken ribs…I shouldn't have been moving. But I got out of that darn bed anyway, and I guess my ribs couldn't take the pressure.

They punctured my…well, you get it. I don't want to make you too sick.

I take a shuddering breath, and get this feeling that I am going to die. Even if I don't, I'll be so darned messed up. For some reason, this complete sense of calm washes over me in the face of my doom.

They say that when you are going to die you see a light. Oh, hey, there's a green one.

Green?

I thought it was supposed to be white? Oh well. I guess a light to the greater beyond is just a light. I sigh, shut my eyes, and embrace it.

* * *

><p>CANDACE'S POV<p>

I hear the zing from the machine as it begins working again-thank God- and as soon as the green-ish light disappears, I sprint away from Jeremy and over to Ferb.

The rib I had managed to catch a glimpse of that had been sticking out of his chest is gone, the skin with only a faint scar on it, though it is hard to see through the blood covering his skin. His left arm and both legs all look almost totally healed except for the left leg, which still looks sprained, and the right arm only slightly broken. Obviously, he's still covered in bruises and cuts, but that can be overlooked.

Because he's not awake.

I drop to the ground and pound my fists on my knees. I turn to look at everyone behind me and almost have a heart attack when I see Phineas directly behind me, towards my right. A small chatter turns my attention to the left, where Perry is, with his hat in hand. Jeremy has Isabella in a hug, and the small Fireside Girl is crying into his t-shirt. Buford and Baljeet are standing next to each other; both of them are sheet white, and Baljeet has a sick odor coming off of him from when he had thrown up. Carl has joined Vanessa behind the controls of the machine, and Dr. D is still on the floor, holding his now broken hand.

"Why isn't he awake?" I cry.

"Candace," Jeremy whispers, "he lost a lot of blood. He might not wake up for a while."

I can see from the look in his eyes what he's not saying- a while, if ever.

I turn to Phineas, my eyes full of tears and see that his have done likewise. I wrap my youngest brother in a hug, letting him cry into my shoulder. A small pair of arms wraps around my torso, and I include Perry in the hug. His hat has fallen to the floor behind us, forgotten, and for just a moment, he's only a platypus.

And then the door slams open.

"All right," Major Monogram says, stalking into the room with a scowl on his face. "I haven't had an update in almost 24 hours, what is-"

He stops and his eyes take in the sight before him.

Dr. D with blood all over his lab coat, standing in front of some giant machine, Phineas, Perry and I crying and holding each other next to the fallen body of our brother and everyone else in the room, looking terror stricken at the sight before them. The Major turns menacingly towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What the he-" he starts, and then stops, realizing there are children in the room. Monogram takes a step towards Dr. D, now standing while cradling his hand to his chest.

"I can't believe that you would be so sick to-"

"Sir?"

Monogram turns towards the intern. "What?"

"Sir, Doofenshmirtz had nothing to do with this. He did nothing wrong. If anything, he did everything right."

"I'd like to believe that Carl, but then why is he covered in blood and standing behind an –inator?" He pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and I dart to my feet, letting Phineas rest against my legs.

"You can't seriously think that Dr. D hurt Ferb!" I cry. "I can't believe you! Just because someone acts evil doesn't mean they don't have a heart! For crying out loud, I-"

I feel a tug at my hand and look down. Perry gives me a small smile and then steps over to Major Monogram. He looks at the man for a moment, then back over to us and then over towards Dr. D. With a small salute and a glare on his face, he chucks his 1940's fedora to the ground at the Major's feet, his expression saying very clearly what he couldn't: "I quit."

Major Monogram looks down at the hat for a moment, then back up at Perry in disbelief. "Agent P!" he cries.

Perry shakes his head and salutes one last time before turning and coming back to Phineas and me. He climbs quietly into Phineas' lap, and the triangular boy pats his head. "You didn't have to do that," Phineas says to Perry.

"Agent P, you can't quit!" Monogram cries in despair.

Perry shakes his head and then freezes as an arm reaches over my lap and grabs his wrist. "Perry…please don't quit," Ferb whispers.

I grin and slowly turn to look at my brother. He's wide awake, looking at Perry in concern. Him, looking at Perry in concern!

"Ferb?" Phineas whispers, eyes wide as saucers. Ferb turns his head with difficulty to look at his brother, who he hasn't seen for almost two days. "Yes?"

I back away slowly, clutching Perry to my chest as Phineas moves over to his brother. His lower lip trembles, but he still gets the words out with a bright smile on his face. "I know what we're going to do today."

He darts the rest of the way over to Ferb and tackles him in a hug, both of them sobbing quietly into the others shoulder.

Isabella has pulled away from Jeremy, and she starts to head forward, but I grasp her wrist. "Give them a second, Is. They almost lost each other."

The Mexican-Jewish girl nods and leans against me for support. I look over at Monogram and give him a stare of death, and he quickly backs out of the apartment. I'm itching to run forward, and I know Perry is too, but we keep still, with me still holding Isabella.

Finally, finally, Phineas pulls away, the front of his orange and white striped shirt stained red. "Geez bro," he says, wiping a tear from his eye, "I thought I lost you."

I smile softly and pull Perry into my lap, letting everyone go ahead of us. Isabella is the first up there and she hugs Ferb tightly. She pulls away a second later and smiles. "Whatcha doin?" she asks quietly.

Ferb raises an eyebrow and she grins. "Yeah, it's directed at you this time."

I don't get it, but Ferb obviously does, because a small smile alights on his face. Everyone else is a little less corny, so while they're talking, I stand and walk over to Dr. D, who's been left alone behind the controls, with Perry following me.

"Dr. D?"

He looks up and I engulf him in a tight hug before he can protest. "Thank you so much. You saved my little brothers."

I pull away, slightly embarrassed. "No problem," Dr. D says. "They're great boys, and they have such a great imagination and major talent. You're lucky to be their sister."

I grin. "Yes, yes I am."

I glance over at Perry, who has his hat on once more (No idea where it came from). He steps forward and gives Dr. D the most grateful look I could ever imagine on anyone, and then he salutes the scientist. He chatters, and then takes Dr. D's hand into his and shakes it firmly.

"No problem, Perry the Platypus. But you know, I hope you'll keep your job at the OWCA, and not quit. You know, so we can keep fighting."

Perry nods and smiles, and then takes my wrist and leads me away. I jump 6 feet in the air as my phone rings. Mom! I had almost forgotten about her. I quickly pull my cell out of my pocket and open it up.

"Hello?"

"Candace? Hey sweetie, how's camp?"

Camp? Oh, right! "Um, buggy. I have tons of mosquito bites."

Mom chuckles and I can almost picture her shaking her head on the other end of the line. "But otherwise it's fun?"

"Yeah, not bad. We might be home in a few days, provided I'm not eaten alive before then!" Mom laughs, and then we hang up.

I look down, expecting to see Perry, but instead, I find Buford at my side.

"How are you going to explain Ferb's broken arm and all your cuts and bruises?" the boy asks.

"Well… I can say that we went hiking and Ferb fell, I guess." I hadn't really thought about it. "I don't want to hit anybody with the machine twice. We don't know what would happen."

Buford nods, and then looks up at me. "You know, you're pretty tough…for a girl."

I smile. "Thanks Buford."

"You know, Phineas and Ferb really look up to you."

I grin and ruffle the boy's hair. "_Thanks _Buford. Bye!"

Buford smiles and walks back over to the group of people around Phineas and Ferb. Phineas has Isabella's hand in his, and Ferb's smiling impishly. He catches my eye and I wink. Perry is now Ferb's pillow and everyone else is chattering away eagerly.

I don't dare interrupt.

* * *

><p>2 HOURS LATER, FERB'S POV<p>

I'm back in Vanessa's room, on the now clean bed with all new sheets, pillows and blankets, sore, but thankfully not dead. All my clothes, at least the ones not torn, are in Dr. D's washing machine, along with Candace's and Phineas'. I am now wearing one of Dr. D's old t-shirts.

I look up as the door creaks open and Candace walks in, wearing some of Vanessa's PJ's and carrying two cups of hot cocoa. "Hey, can I come in?" she asks, closing the door behind her.

I raise my eyebrows. "You already are."

She chuckles and sets one of the cups down on the nightstand next to me before sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

I nod and smile. Candace looks down at the bed sheets, and traces her finger over one of the patterns.

"Ferb I-I want you to know, I love you so much. OK, this is going to sound corny, but it's true. You're not just my step-brother. You're just as much my brother as Phineas is, and I don't ever want you to think that I think differently. I know I don't "hang" with you as much as Phineas, but you know I still adore you. You're awesome, and when I thought that you might not-well-make it, my God Ferb, I was so scared."

My eyes are beginning to water, and Candace could have flooded all of Europe. "Please don't get hurt again. I love you-and Phineas- too much to see you hurt."

I gently reach up and pull her into a hug, now letting my tears run down her shoulder. "Ferb, if I'm ever not treating you fairly, I need you to tell me."

I pull away. "Candace."

She stops her ranting and looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Please shut up."

She chuckles and wraps me in a tighter hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, sis."

We pull apart a second later, just as Phineas walks in. "Everyone OK?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. Candace and I look at each other and nod.

"Good," Phineas says, sitting on the edge of the bed across from Candace, "because we have some stuff to discuss."

I raise my eyebrows and Candace looks at Phineas curiously. "What?"

"First, what are we telling Mom and Dad about Ferb's broken arm and sprained ankle?" he says, motioning to my arm.

"Well, I told Buford we could tell them that he tripped and fell down a hill while we were walking," Candace suggests. She sees my glare and smiles. "I know you're not that clumsy. It's just an idea."

Phineas and I both nod. "OK, that'll work," Phineas says. "Now, here's the worst one. I thought our clothes would be bad, but Norm actually got them pretty clean. The worst one," he says, with a deep breath, "is Perry."

"Perry? What about him?" Candace asks, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and sipping her hot chocolate, not really hot anymore.

"I was talking to Carl, and remember that if we find out he's an agent he has to be sent away?"

"Yeah, but now he's erasing memories," Candace protest.

"Well, that's better, but I don't know about you, but I don't want to forget any of this. I wish we could still remember, but not lose Perry."

Candace sighs. "We'd need a serious idea and secrecy for that."

I frown. I don't want to forget these moments-ones with Phineas, Perry and Candace. And I know for a fact that Phineas doesn't want to forget about Isabella. I pause as an idea hits me and turn to the two on my bed, deep in thought.

"Guys, I think I have an idea."

The two lean in and as I explain my plan, their smiles grow wider every second.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, just the Epilogue left!<strong>

**What is Ferb's plan?**

**What did you think? I'm almost done with this story! It is so depressing! **

**Candace went all sentimental in here! I am listening to Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Yeah… I was getting all mushy. Don't ask. **

**Anyway, R and R!**


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE- Here it is, the last part of my story!**

**BTW, I wrote the entire Phineas monologue without looking! Yeah! You'll see what I mean.**

**But you don't want to hear from me, you want to read more. Well, read on you fantabulous people! (OMG Word didn't say that I spelled that wrong! Weird…)**

**READ READ READ (And then please read my note at the bottom for further enjoyment)**

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I sigh as I lean on Phineas and we hobble over to Perry- well, I hobble. Phineas is walking normally, but since he is holding onto me, he kind of has to, too.

It's been about 4 days since I first told Phineas and Candace my plan, and during that time, Dr. D got his hand taken care of (Which wasn't broken at all-he had just cracked a bone), my arm had totally healed, so now I was just left with a badly sprained ankle, and Phineas and Isabella had been getting closer every day, which Perry, Candace, Buford, Baljeet and I had been giggling about for forever. I think it's cute!

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Major Monogram had finally insisted that he wipe our memories since I was almost completely better. He had also let Dr. D off the hook…although what hook, I'm not sure.

Over the course of the 4 days, during the healing process, Phineas and I had tried to convince Dr. D that self-destruct buttons weren't necessary, but he still insisted on using them, protesting that the alt-Dr. D had used one.

I glance up as we finally make it over to Perry, who's standing in the center of the room. He looks over at us and gives Phineas and me a small smile.

"Hey, buddy," Phineas says, letting go of my arm and letting me balance on my own, "Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes."

He sighs and looks away. I smile, knowing he's trying his best to make this look good, but I can still see the small glint in his eye as he talks. "You know, we finally thought we met the real you when we met Agent P. But the truth is, pet, secret agent…They're both the real you! You are now, and always have been, a great pet, and a great friend."

I feel my lip tremble, even though I know Phineas had rehearsed all of this-last night, in my room, for 2 hours. "I'm gonna miss you Agent P."

I lean over awkwardly, trying not to fall and hug Perry tightly and quickly. The monotreme then turns to Phineas. "I love ya pal," my brother says as he hugs Perry.

Phineas stands up and grabs my elbow firmly. I nod to Perry as we walk away, and on the way back to the group, Candace, Phineas and I look at each other and give knowing smiles.

Isabella manages to kiss Phineas once before Carl has to throw the switch. Awww.

*FLASH*

* * *

><p>1 DAY LATER, IN THE FLYNN-FLETCHER HOUSEHOLD<p>

* * *

><p>I walk over to the table sleepily and Mom frowns at me. She had said nothing when Phineas, Candace and I came inside last night. For some reason, we were all tired. "Honey?"<p>

I look up at Mom and smile, raising an eyebrow. "How did you hurt your ankle, sweetie?"

I glance down at my foot and blink. Phineas plops down next to me and grins. "He tripped when we went hiking at camp."

I see Perry's head swivel around from his food bowl, mouth full of food. He gives us all an odd look, but Phineas and I pay no attention.

The day passes, and nothing happens. And I do mean nothing. Phineas and I sat on the couch all day, staring at a blank TV. Isabella was sleeping for most of the day, according to her Mom. So were Baljeet and Buford. Perry disappeared off to somewhere, and Candace had gone to see Jeremy, half dead, according to his Dad.

Later that night, Candace pokes her head in our room and smiles. There are slight bags under her eyes and she yawns before she speaks. "Night guys. Love ya."

She pauses, and glances over at Perry, already asleep on the foot of Phineas' bed. She looks up at us and raises her eyebrow. Both of us shake our heads and smile. She frowns, but nods. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Night!" Phineas calls as she leaves. I wave, and then lay down carefully. Phineas walks over and sits down carefully on the edge of my bed. Though tired, his eyes still have a sparkle to them and he reaches into his pocket, glancing across the room at the sleeping platypus before pulling his hand out.

I glance at the small fedora in his hand, one that we had found stashed under the dresser earlier in the day. Phineas looks at the hat for a moment and strokes it before looking back up at me. "When should we tell him Ferb?"

I glance over at the now snoring animal and smile. "When he's not so worried."

Phineas grins at me. "I don't think that that will be for a while, bro." He pauses, and then reaches into the hat and pulls out a few sheets of paper. "I found these in the hat." He hands a few to me, and we spread them out on the bed in front of me. I smile at the sight of some of the snapshots and then pluck one from the pile. Phineas does as well, then looks up and meets my eyes. "Think he'll notice they're gone?"

I shrug, and then glance down at the picture in my hand. Ah, bunny ears. Those never get old…not even when you're being chased through underground tunnels by giant robots. Phineas and I trade for a moment and glance at each other's. I smile at the sight of Rover in the picture, the baseball launchers looping each other's shoulders. I hand the photo back to Phineas and he gives me mine.

Phineas studies his for a moment more, then puts the rest back in the hat and stuffs the brown piece of cloth back under the dresser. I tuck my picture into the front pocket of my pajamas and Phineas puts his into his piggy bank, forever sealed and probably bursting with pennies. He hops into bed and reaches for the light switch.

"Night Ferb."

"Night Phineas."

I glance over at him and he looks at me and just as the light clicks off, we whisper, "Night, Agent P."

I smile and lean back, placing my hand over my pocket.

You really got to love those helmet head systems that we invented. I'm glad that we made Candace one too.

They really protect your skull, and every single part of your brain that you could possibly imagine.

Including your memory.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Ok, so **_**evidement**_** (have you been paying attention?), I didn't come up with the helmet head idea. But I love the possibility, and it worked with my dramatic ending that I had planned….so yeah. **

**And no, there will be no sequel to this. So don't ask. Sorry, but I want to start focusing on my other stories. If I may recommend a story that will satisfy your "what if?" needs, the top pick for me would be ****RADAR180****'s story, **_**Back Across**_** and its sequel, **_**With These One Shots**_**. Got to say, I love them. (Not to pick favorites. I love most every story about Phineas and Ferb!)**

**Thanks for all the amazing and encouraging reviews you guys! Keep your eyes peeled for updates on my other story! (Mentioned like 2 or 3 chapters ago) I wish I could thank everyone personally, but there were just too darn many of you awesomely awesome people!**

**R and R!**


End file.
